Slayers In Atlantis
by Dawnieelf
Summary: After the battle with the First, the Scooby Gang are searching deep into the origins of the Slayer, they find a writing about 'a huntress sent across the stars to protect those who know not what they face' could this be a lead into the Slayers past?
1. Translator Wanted

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything or anyone. Buffy and the Gang belong to their respective owners, same for SG1 and Atlantis.

A/N: This is my first story on TTH, so reviews would be nice so I know what I'm doing wrong. I'm also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

"Why are we doing this again?" Buffy groaned slamming a ridiculously large book on the table.

The Scooby Gang were sat around the table in Giles personal library, with a whole lot of books.

"Yeah, the trip down memory lane was nice and all, but I gotta side with the Buffster." Xander said.

Giles had just walked out of the stacks with another colossal pile of books in his arms. They had been stuck in here all day, and the Scoobies were getting restless. Now that the Council had been reconstructed and was running smoothly, and now with so many Slayers, Giles felt that it would be a good idea to delve deeper into the origins of the Slayer.

"After the spell Willow cast, we have no idea what has happened to the Slayer line long term. I simply think it would be easier to identify future problems if we know how the Line was created." Giles said over the pile of books.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but you have had two Slayers cooped up in the dingy library for 2 days, and if I don't slay somethin' or lay someone, things are gonna nasty, fast" Faith murmured.

Since the battle with the First, Faith had become a regular at the Scooby meetings and research parties. She and Buffy still didn't really like each other, but they respected each other as Slayers. Everything had changed since that fight. Xander was never the same after Anya's death, he would still offer his jokes, but he was a haunted man now. Willow was now in control of her magic , after the spell to boost the potentials, her power now rooted to the Slayer Line, not black magic. Dawn was now a fully fledged Scooby, specialising in magic. With help from Willow she had been able to tap into a small portion of the Key, making her a match for the redhead on a good day. Giles was still Giles, consulting his books whenever he could. Buffy didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore, she and Faith were the Elite Slayers, only called in for the annual apocalypse.

"Guys, I think I found something." Everyone turned to look at Dawn.

"Well, what does it say already?" Faith asked.

"I'm getting to it 'And so the Huntress was sent across the stars, to protect those who knew not what they faced. The power of her People and Line charged to forever protect the helpless', except for the Huntress and Stars thing, that pretty much sounds like the Slayers gig."

"I agree, at least we have something to base our research on, I for one can't wait to see where this leads us." Giles said.

"Great, more research. We need doughnuts" Willow decided.

"Doughnut boy, at your service." Xander grinned, as he stood.

"Okay, at least we have narrowed the search, Willow, get on that dreadful machine of yours and see what you can find, the rest of us can stick with good old books."

There was a collective groan at Giles' remark.

------------------------------------------

"Danny boy got a job for you." General Jack O'Neill shouted as he walked into Daniel Jackson's office.

"What can I do for you Jack?" Daniel asked. He was used to the new General walking in any time, usually it was to kick him out so he would eat before he starved to death trying to translate some ancient tablet.

"Just got word from Atlantis, they really need a translator."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Well I would be happy...."

"Not you Daniel, how many times, you are not going to Atlantis."

"But..."

"No, and that's final"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Jack refused to let him go to Atlantis, even though he was the best person to go. 'Just the way he is I guess' Daniel thought with a smile.

"Well, to be honest, I don't have anyone highly trained enough to be of any use in Atlantis."

"Well that sucks, Weir really need someone, and she seemed in a bad mood as it is."

Daniel thought for a moment, trying to remember anyone outside the SGC that would be any use.

"Well... if it's that important, I know of a group called the Watchers Council, they offered me a job a few years ago. They had a pretty big translation team, I could see if I could contact them.

"Yeah, do that, Weir needs someone long term, so make sure they are willing to be in it for the long road."

"Okay give me a few hours to find someone."

"Okie-Dokie, just let me know and I'll get the paperwork done."

An hour after calling old contacts, he finally got the name of someone who could put him in contact with the Council.

"Hello Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." A chirpy, Texan voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Wesley Wyndham-Price?"

"Oh you looking for Wes, okay just give me a sec."

There were murmurs on the other end of the phone, and then a male voice came through the phone.

"This is Wesley, how can I help you?"

"Hi this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm trying to get in touch with the Watchers Council, I was told you could give me a push in the other direction."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "May I ask why you want to get in contact with the Council?"

"I was offered a job a few years ago as a translator, I was looking for someone with enough experience to lead their own team of translators and archaeologists."

"Okay, well I don't see a problem, Contact a Rupert Giles in Cleveland, he's the head of the Council, he should be able to help you.

"Thank you Wesley for your help."

"Goodbye Dr. Jackson"

Daniel put down the phone, glad he finally had a contact at the Council.


	2. Do You Believe In Aliens?

The silence in the private library was cut with the ringing of a phone in Giles' office.

"I'll get it, anything to let me actually move my legs." Xander offered.

Giles' didn't even look up from his book.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Xander threw the book he had in his hands on the table and headed in to the office, hoping that the call was the annual apocalypse being announced, he couldn't take anymore of this research.

"Hello Watcher's Council Headquarters how may I help you?"

"Hello I'm calling for Rupert Giles?" A male voice said through the phone,

"Ok, Who's calling?"

"Oh, yes of course, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Ok hang on a sec."

Xander covered the talking end of the phone and shouted for Giles.

"Hey, G Man, there's a nice Doc Jackson on the phone for, can you leave the books for a sec?"

There was movement just outside of the office and a few moments later Giles came in, looking very irritated.

"Xander, how many times must I tell you, don't use that ridiculous nickname for me."

Xander just grinned and passed him the phone as he passed him out of the office.

"Hello this is Rupert Giles."

"Mr Giles, I was wondering if I could arrange a meeting with you sometime this week ."

_'Dr. Jackson where have I heard that name before? Oh yes… he was the archaeologist who wrote that paper on the Pyramids of Egypt.'_

Giles frowned, this was going to be another headache, he was sure of it.

"Ok, I will arrange it for a couple days time."

"That would be fine, I'm in Colorado at the moment, so it will give me a chance to get there."

"I'll have someone meet you at the airport. I will see you in a few days."

"Goodbye Mr. Giles."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel put down the phone with a sigh of relief, the next trip to Atlantis was scheduled for next week , leaving him plenty of time to convince the Council to 'lend' them a translator. Now he just had to tell Jack he would be gone for a few days. _'I just hope he doesn't sent a bodyguard'_ Daniel thought, smiling to himself. A guy gets kidnapped a few times and is in the infirmary on a regular basis and he never lives it down.

10 minutes later he was in Jacks office, explaining what had happened.

"…so I have to go to Cleveland in a couple of days."

"Uh huh, can I leave you for 2 seconds without you giving me another heap full of paperwork?" Jack sighed. "Ok, fine you can go to Cleveland, but you take Teal'c with you."

Daniel was about to protest, but the look the General gave him was enough to shut him up.

"Alright, I'll go tell Teal'c now, just let me know what time the flights are."

"You'll probably find Teal'c in the sparring room, he's been toughening up the new recruits, might be a good idea to distract him before he kills them, anyway."

Daniel frowned. Teal'c had good intentions, but he worked the new recruits like they were Jaffa warriors. More than once he put them in the infirmary by accident.

"Good idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 hours later the flights were arranged and Teal'c had been more than willing to go. Jack found Daniel in his quarter, and the look on his face didn't bide well for the archaeologist.

"Oh Danny Boy, would you like to tell me why when I was getting the non disclosure forms ready, that big ol' red phone rang and told me not to bother?"

Daniel stood there gob smacked for a second, the American Military were big on the secret bit of a secret military base.

"What" Daniel managed to say.

"Yep Mr. P said you can pretty much tell anyone within that Council of yours ." Jack said, sitting on the bed.

"But that doesn't make any sense, did the President say why?"

"Just that they had the highest clearance there is"

Daniel frowned, to be able to know about the Stargate program and Atlantis without signing the non disclosure, they had to be involved with something as equally important as it. Suddenly this trip was going to be a lot more exciting than he first thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow, Dawn and Faith were standing by the arrival board of Cleveland airport, waiting for their visitors.

"So, do you think the Doc'll be cute? Faith asked, breaking the silence.

Dawn smiled, she loved the way Faith said was whatever on her mind. After she had forgiven the Rogue Slayer, they had become good friends. Dawn felt she related to Faith, more than Buffy, Faith was the one who fought for her when Buffy thought it was too dangerous for her to learn magic. She still remembered that fight.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dawn, it's too dangerous." Buffy yelled.

"No, you just can't let go of me. When I joined the Watchers Council you wanted Giles to put me in a comfy desk job!"

"This isn't the same, you saw what the magic did to Willow, I can't watch you go through that as well."

At that moment Faith stepped in between them.

"Guy, lets just calm down, you're both pissed at each other, I get it, but fightin' ain't gonna help."

The sisters just stared at each other, neither refusing to back down.

"Ok, at least the shouting stopped." Faith murmured. " First of all, B I gotta agree with the brat. She's more than capable to do this, and at least this way she has a teacher and won't go off and do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Dawn cried indignantly.

Faith ignored her and just looked at Buffy. She was wavering, bith Dawn and Faith could see it.

"I don't know Faith, I don't want to risk my sister, I can't be there every time she does magic."

Faith paused for a moment, trying to think of a way everyone could be happy.

"How about this. Buffy, if you let Dawn start practicing with Willow, I'll be there every lesson. Dawn, until Willow thinks your ready and know enough of….whatever, you don't do magic outside of the lessons."

Faith looked at the two sisters, preying to whatever the hell was really up there that this would stop the Summer's Feud.

Finally broke the silence. " I can live with that."

Dawn could tell this was an olive branch. " Guess I can too."

Faith sighed. "Thank God for that, the Baby Slayers were about ready to Slay the both if you.

Buffy glared at her. " Thanks, Faith."

Faith gave her trademark smirk. " Anytime B. Now lets celebrate, I feel the two H's comin' on."

END FLASHBACK

"I dunno, but I call dibs if he is." Dawn smirked.

Faith began to protest when Willow cut her off.

"Looks like we're about to find out."

The two brunettes looked to where Willow was pointing, there stood a ridiculous muscled man with a hat on and a brunette with glasses.

"Showtime girls."

Daniel looked around for the redhead Mr. Giles described , after a quick scan of the room he found her, with two curvy brunettes.

The redhead, Willow , if he remembered correctly waved for him to come over.

He nudged Teal'c and pointed and nodded in the direction of the three girls.

"Come on lets introduce ourselves."

Teal'c and Daniel made their way over to their escorts, they were a few feet away when one of the Brunettes whispered in Willows ear.

The redhead looked up sharply, judging the two. She closed her eyes and began muttering .

She carried on for a few seconds and opened her eyes . Daniel stopped in his tracks, her bright green eyes were now a silvery Grey.

"What is the matter Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Not sure yet." He replied, not taking his eyes of the redhead.

Willow final murmur was loud enough for him to hear.

"Occultus."

A bubble of white light surrounded all five of them, the outside seemed to have stopped completely.

Immediately Teal'c became the Jaffa warrior he was. He studied the 3 seemingly harmless girls, trying to decide which one was the biggest threat.

Willow's eyes had returned to normal, and were now looking at Daniel with a coldeness he didn't think the bubbly looking red head could possess.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Daniel frowned, trying to figure what was going on, he did know something though, if he got out of this, Jack would never let him live it down.

Faith watched the…..whatever it was next to the Archaeologist shift immediately, he was trying to figure out the biggest threat. 'Well good luck with that, two helluva powerful witches and a Slayer rearing to go, not a place I would like to be.' Faith thought to herself.

The Doc finally responded to Willow's question.

"I was looking for a translator, but guess that's out of the question now.."

Faith frowned. The Doc wasn't lying, she could tell but she was sure as hell that the dude next to him wasn't human.

_'But not demon either'_ Faith realized.

"Red, he's not a demon. He's just….off I guess."

"'off', that's all you got?" Dawn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it's not exactly a science, all I'm getting is 'not human'." Faith protested.

Faith saw the Doc look at the big guy, obviously they knew what this was about, and were trying ti decide whether or not to tell them.

Finally the Doc turned to face them.

"We can explain, but can we do it somewhere a bit more privately."

"Sweetie, this is a private as your gonna get." Faith smiled.

Doc gave her a questioning look, but she didn't elaborate, she left that to the brains of the operation.

"The bubble we're in is a concealment spell, we are kinda in a differnet dimension" Dawn explained.

The two guys exchanged looks again.

"Do you believe in aliens."

"Yes" All three replied at once.

The incident with the insect from out of space during the Glory problem came to mind. Dawn had told Faith on one of their nights out.

Daniel smiled. "Well that will make things a lot easier."

AN: there are some people who didn't get the whole bubble thing, try and think when Willow and Tara are looking for Dawn (I cant remember the episode.) and Willow cast a spell so that every person who isnt a girl and the same age as Dawn is shifted into another dimension. It like that, but she has shifted them out. Thats why everything stopped, time is slower there. Everyone happy now?


	3. Into Every Generation

**Into Every Generation....**

Disclaimer: see chapter one

AN: Just for the sake of my mental health,lets just say that when Willow and Dawn told Giles about Daniel, Teal'c and the SGC, they told the rest of the Scoobies as well. Thanks.

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews, especially the ones that gave constructive criticism, it really helped. Still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

Timeline: Set during season 7 of Stargate. For the story to work, 'Chosen' had to have taken place in 1996. This is because Dawn is about 17 then. In this fic she is 24.

Dawn just stared at Daniel as he finished his explanation. To be honest, it wasn't that far of a stretch, considering what they dealt with on a day to day basis, but she was still a little shocked.

Faith was the first to recover. "Well I'll be damned, guess that explains muscles over there."

Dawn looked at Faith, she swore if shoes started to run around by themselves and dancing everywhere she wouldn't bat an eye.

'Well that was a weird thought, even for you Dawnie' Willow's voice echoed in her head.

'What have I told you about knocking' Dawn thought back.

'Sorry no time, so what do you think?'

'They ain't lying I can tell. I reckon we should take 'em back with us, like planned.' Faith's voice cut in.

'I agree with Faith, Will. They've been honest, so might as well see what Giles has to say about it'

Willow paused for a moment. If they took them back no doubt would they have to explain what goes bump in the night to them? But they could be valuable contacts in the future.

"Ok come on then, no doubt you have questions and Giles is much more qualified to answer them for you." Willow announced, speaking out loud.

With a wave of her hand the bubble burst. The airport that was at a stand still came back into life.

"That's still cool every time you do that, Red." Faith chuckled.

Dawn ignored Faith, more interested in what Daniel had said earlier. She loved the Scoobies with all her heart, but sometimes she wished she could start somewhere new, where she wasn't 'Buffy's little sister'. She would talk to the Archaeologist later, in private.

Daniel and Teal'c walked in silence as the dark brunette; Faith escorted them to see Mr. Giles.

"So…what's it like having a baby snake in your belly?" Faith asked.

Teal'c eyebrows rose at the question. "It is most satisfactory."

Faith just nodded, her eyes twinkling and looked over at Daniel. "Not much of a talker is he?"

Daniel smiled back, agreeing with the woman.

They stopped outside of a old looking door. Faith turned round to the two visitors.

"It's just through there, be warned its research central at the moment, you can barely move."

With that, Faith opened the door. She was right it was absolute chaos, but it was Daniel's type of chaos.

There were five people sprawled all over the library, piles of books surround every one of them. Daniels eyes went wide as he saw just how many books the library contained. He would have to ask Mr. Giles if he could look at a few of the texts.

Faith leaned over to Teal'c, chuckling at Daniel's reaction. "Looks like Doc is about to get his happy on."

Teal'c looked at the tiny brunette. "I do not understand the context in which you are speaking."

Faith just chuckled more. "The things I could teach you muscles."

Faith turned back to Daniel. "Come on I'll take you to my leader."

Daniel smiled at her cliché. "By all means."

"Yo, G Man your Doc's here, guess Dawn and Red spoken to you?"

An middle aged man with glasses popped his had over the book he was reading.

"Good Lord, is it that late already?" Giles frowned, looking at his watch. "Yes Dawn and Willow did manage to explain the situation, in between their babbling."

"Good, maybe I can patrol before you send me back to Hell?"

Giles glared at her. "Must I explain the importance of what we are doing again?"

"Please don't. But c'mon G Man, you really got let a girl kick some ass every once and a while."

He sighed. If he didn't let Faith go, she would anyway. "Ok, tell Buffy that you and her can patrol later on tonight."

"You rock, G Man."

"Stop calling me that." Giles murmured irritably.

Faith lazily saluted to the three men and made her to the back of the library.

"Right, shall we retreat to my office?" Giles asked the two visitors.

"Okay, I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Well that was expected." Giles said leading them into his private office. "Willow's little show was bound to leave you a tad curious."

He opened the door to a quaint little office, perfect for a book lover to hide himself away from the world. The desk was new, but old fashioned. The walls were a rusty red color and were covered with stacks of books. Giles pointed to two over-stuffed chairs.

"Please make yourselves at home; we may be I here for a while."

He waited for his guests to get comfortable, before continuing.

"Well, I guess we should start with the basics. 'Into every generation a Slayer is born…'"

Dawn looked over at the office where Giles was explaining their wacky world to them. She didn't even notice Faith saunter over.

"Hey Brat."

"Hey Bitch."

Faith watched Dawn for a while before finally speaking,

"So, you gonna ask Giles if you can take the job?"

Dawn looked at Faith, her blue eyes widening to a point it wasn't natural.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, how many times have you bitched about being 'the baby' of the group.

Dawn sighed. "Okay, I would love to go, but Buffy wouldn't let me anywhere near the military."

"I love Buffy as much as the next."

Dawn snorted. "You love Buffy as much as you love unrevealing clothes."

"Hey, we haven't tried to kill each other yet, that's a record for us. That's not the point, the point is that Buffy loves you, and she can't complain if you gotta a Slayer with you." Faith grinned.

Dawn's wide eyes looked at Faith. "You would really do that?"

"Hell yeah, besides can't resist a man in uniform." Faith said, winking.

Dawn smiled. No matter how much progress Faith made, she would never be comfortable with showing emotions.

"Don't you have books to be reading?"

Faith groaned. "Please don't remind me, least I get to patrol later, you in?"

"Hell yeah. I've read so many books in Sumerian my brain's going implody."

Faith raised an eyebrow. ""'Implody'?"

"I think the English language needs an upgrade once and a while, live with it."

Faith laughed as she made her way back to her own personal hell.

"Wow" Was all Daniel was able to say as Giles finished his very long explanation. He looked over to Teal'c, his eyebrow was raised, but other than that he was his usual stoic self.

"I know this is a lot to take in Dr Jackson, but it is all true."

Daniel still didn't say anything. He had been to a lot of planets that believed magic were real, but it always ended up to be some sort of advanced technology.

Giles saw he wasn't taking this well, maybe he would need a bit of proof to convince him.

"Perhaps you would like to go on patrol with Buffy and Faith later on. I'm sure that Willow and Dawn would be willing to go as well."

Daniel thought for a moment. If these people weren't crazy, it would be exciting to see these 'Slayers' in action.

"Okay. That all aside there was actually something I came here to talk to you about."

"Oh yes of course. Please continue."

"Well Mr. Giles…"

"Giles, please I insist."

"Giles, we are in desperate need for a translator to go to a research station off world, I don't have anyone that would really be useful. From what I remember you have a pretty extensive research team…"

"You wish to hire one of our team."

Daniel nodded; relieved he didn't have to say it out loud. It seemed strange asking an employer if he could poach one of their staff, but things were never normal around him.

"I have someone in mind; I just have to talk to a few people before I confirm it. Doing otherwise might risk my health."

Daniel smiled; thankful he had something good to tell Jack. Somehow he didn't think he was going to take the whole magic thing well.

Giles sighed as he called Buffy, Faith and Dawn into his office. Giles had sent Willow to show their two visitors to their rooms. There were still a few hours until the patrol, but before he thought about that, he had to survive this meeting.

"So what's the deal, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Dr Jackson is in need of a translator for one of the research stations off world. I said we would be more than happy to help him."

Buffy looked at him, not understanding what this had to do with any of them.

Giles could see the glint in Dawn's eyes; at least he knew she was already thinking about the position.

"I was hoping Dawn would agree to go."

"Absolutely not." Buffy said firmly, as if that would be the end of it.

"I'll go."

And all hell broke loose.

"Dawn, how can you even be thinking about this? It's too dangerous."

"I'm 24, Buffy you can't stop me." Dawn voice was getting dangerously low.

Faith cut in before Buffy made an already pissed Dawn even worse.

"She'll be safe, B, because I'm gonna go with her."

Buffy stared at her in shock. "No if anyone's going with her, it's me."

"B, you can't, your Queen Slayer. You can't leave the babies on their own."

Giles finally spoke. "I agree with Faith, Buffy. It's simply not plausible for you to go. Faith, on the other hand, I think it's a brilliant idea."

"I don't like it." Buffy whispered.

"I'll be okay Buffy, I promise."

Buffy paused, before finally relenting. "Okay, but you die, and I swear I'll bring you back just to kill you myself."

Dawn smiled. "Come on, you know nothing can keep us Summers down for long."

"We'll see about that."

Giles smiled, glad Buffy was agreeing to this. Dawn obviously wanted to go, and Faith would protect her.

"Now that's out of the way, I would like you three and Willow to take our guests on patrol tonight. They are naturally a bit skeptic, so I think a bit of show and tell is in order."

"You got it, as long as I get to kill something." Faith grinned.

"Okay, give the guests a while to settle down, then you can kill as many vampires as you like." Giles replied.

Daniel looked at the room Willow had showed him to. It was nice, nicer than the SGC guest rooms. It actually had color for one, and it had a more homely feel to it than the cold, concrete walls he was used to. He collapsed on the double bed, hoping to get a few hours sleep before they went on this 'patrol'.. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the things that go bump in the night.


	4. Surprise!

**Surprise**

Daniel was awoken by a loud banging on his door.

"Yo, Doc. You wanna go on this patrol or not?" Faiths voice came through the door.

Daniel bolted up straight. How long had he been asleep? He grabbed his glasses off the side of the table and put them on.

"Be right there."

"Just meet us in the library gotta get your buddy anyway."

Daniel heard Faith's footsteps travel away from the door. He lifted himself off the bed and went into the bathroom. He looked in to the mirror as he washed his face. His expression was a strange one, a mixture of anticipation and uncertainty. This patrol, whatever it was, was worrying him, and it wasn't just the possible danger. If what these people were saying was true, it would change everything. The SGC was based on cold, hard facts. Bring magic in to the equation and he wasn't sure what the results would be. But he still couldn't deny that this would open a whole new world for him to explore. All the mythologies rooted on magic may be a lot closer to the truth than he thought. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to focus tonight, and this wasn't helping. With one last look in the mirror, he made his way to the library.

He walked into the library and saw the strangest thing he had ever witnessed. Four women were gathered round the central table, weapons sprawled all over it.  
And not the weapons he was used to, instead if the 9mm and P-90's he was so familiar with, there was axes, crossbow, swords, and strangest of all, stakes. The blonde woman, Buffy was swinging a heavy looking sword round like it was a stick, and Dawn was expertly loading one of the crossbows. Teal'c was a little to the side with Faith talking about God knows what. He swore, that girl was going to be the death of the poor Jaffa. Half the things that came out of her mouth was a puzzle to Teal'c. Daniel smiled, that might actually be a good thing, considering what came out of it.

"Dr. Jackson, need help choosing a weapon?" A voice cut in to his line of thought.

He turned his head to see Dawn looking at him with an amused glint in her eye.

"Please, call me Daniel. Uh, to be honest, I don't have a lot of experience with these types of weapons."

"Army still loves their guns, then." Dawn joked.

"It's the forever kind of love." Daniel joked back.

"Ok, no problem, just take a quarterstaff. Easy to use, and good for hitting."

Dawn picked up the staff and chucked it at Daniel. With a smile, she went back to sorting her own weapons.

Glad he had something to defend himself, Daniel walked across to Teal'c, to see what his chosen weapon was. He wasn't surprised to see it was a quarterstaff, like his own. Years of practice with the staff weapons would make it easy for him to use the long piece of wood.

"Hey Teal'c, Faith, Xander.

"It is good to see you, Daniel Jackson. Are you ready to patrol?"

"I'm hoping so. I'm not really good with the whole hand to hand thing."

"Hey be thankful that you are going at all, I'm stuck with babysitting duty. It's really not a good idea to leave a bunch of teenage girls to their own devices for too long, we kinda like this place." Xander joked.

"Don't worry; it's a piece a cake. You won't have to do a lot of fighting anyway. That's what us girls are for." Faith assured him.

"Uh, thanks." Daniel smiled hesitantly.

"Oh, go talk to Giles; he's got some news for you."

Faiths grin was a bit too big for Daniel's liking. Something that Giles wanted to tell him was obviously very amusing to Faith.

"Ok, where is he?"

"In his little hide away." At Daniel's blank look she elaborated. "His office."

Daniel looked to Teal'c. "Do you want to stay here, or come with me?" Daniel asked.

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c decided.

"Alright, well when you're ready, we'll head out." Faith informed them.

Daniel nodded, and for the second time that day, he headed into Giles' office.

It looked just the same as before, except, messier. Books completely covered the desk, as well as the two overstuffed chairs. Giles was sat in his chair, huddled over a book.

"Giles?"

Giles jumped and looked up from the book. After he saw it was Daniel and Teal'c he smiled.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Slayer Faith said you wished to speak with us." Teal'c said.

"Ah, yes. I believe I have found you translator."

Daniel perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, I believe you have met her."

"I have?" Daniel asked, puzzled.

"Dawn is very excited to have the opportunity to explore different planets." Giles smiled.

"Wait, what?" Dawn couldn't be more than 25, she seemed nice, but Atlantis needed an experienced, weathered for the head research team. "No offence, but I was expecting someone slightly…."

"Older? Just because of Dawns age, do not discredit her. She has over 15 languages at her disposal, and is a toughened fighter. I believe she will become a valuable member of your facility, and as a bonus she already has experience heading her own research team here within the council."

Daniel was stumped. He had to admit, 15 languages was impressive. He had been at this much longer than the girl in question, and he only had 6 languages on her. It seemed there was a lot more to Dawn than he originally thought.

"Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I phoned the President earlier, in hope he would be able to grant Faith a place alongside with Dawn, it's a proviso that Buffy stipulated."

Daniel was sure his mouth was hanging right about now. He wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that Faith was going to Atlantis or that Giles had his own version of Jack's big red phone.

"Thankfully, he agreed, as long as we sent along a military liaison as well. I've asked a Slayer we found in the Marines to act as such. She will be here tomorrow night"

"Okay." Daniel said slowly, with a hint of a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see what Jack said about this when he found out. He could only hope that he could be there to see it.

"Well, I think that's all the bombs I have to drop on you for now." Giles paused before continuing. "I know you have reservations about everything I've told you, but I hope that tonight you will be willing to accept it."

Well, I guess we'll see."

"You two should get going, Buffy and Faith have been restless for a while, it is probably wise not to agitate them any more than they are."

Daniel smiled. At least the time he and Teal'c were here would be interesting.

"Alright, have a good night."

"I'm sure I will, but I'm sure it won't nearly be as much fun as both of yours." Giles grinned.

Daniel nodded and walked and walked out of the office, Teal'c following. As they rejoined the group, he realized what Giles had meant. Buffy and Faith were almost running on the spot. Their weapons never stayed still in their hands. The looks on their faces were impatient and excited. It was strange to see Buffy, with her tiny frame, tossing around a large broadsword without a sweat. Obviously things were going to be interesting.

'What the Hell was I thinking?' Daniel asked himself silently. They had been out for about an hour, and nothing had happened. He didn't think he would ever spend so much time in so many different cemeteries. Faith and Buffy were just ahead of them, walking in silence. Willow and Dawn were flanking him and Teal'c, obviously to protect them; he had seen Teal'c and Jack do it enough times. Just as Daniel thought they might as well pack up and go home, things finally started to get interesting.

"B, you feel that?"

"What the group of Vamps stalking us, oh yeah."

"Looks like the new kids gonna get some action after all." Faith grinned..

"Alright, let's tell Willow and Dawn. I'd rather draw them all out then play hide and seek for the rest of the night."

'Willow, Dawn.' Buffy projected her thought

"What's up Buff?' Willow sent back.

"We got a pretty big group of Vamps closing in on us. They still think they got the jump and I want it to stay that way.'

'Right, gotcha.'

Teal'c lowered voice brought her out of the conversation.

"Willow Rosenburg, I sense we are being watched."

Thankful he had kept his voice down, but surprised that Teal'c had detected their stalkers at all, she nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"What is your plan of action?"

"We wait."

Teal'c nodded in understanding. Letting the enemy believe it had the advantage always made them overconfident, and vulnerable.

They walked in complete silence for a few more minutes, until the attack came.

12 vamps came out of nowhere, going straight for Buffy and Faith.

"They need help, Dawn."

"Got them covered." Dawn replied, raising her crossbow. She let an arrow off which went straight into the heart of a vampire about to attack Faith. She was so focused on covering the Slayers, she didn't see the 6 other vampires come up behind them.

"Dawn, we got some on our back." Willow shouted.

Dawn finally turned round to see Teal'c and Daniel keeping them off Willow and herself. With a quick look at the situation in front of her, she realized that the two Slayers were fine to deal with the last 4 vamps. She quickly reloaded her crossbow and began shooting at the vampires attacking Daniel and Teal'c.

"Stake them in the heart." Willow shouted, throwing the two a couple of stakes.

Daniel could now say he was completely convinced about vampires and everything. These things they

Were fighting weren't human. There face were disfigured, fangs were pointing out of their mouths. He was amazed he was actually holding his own. He spared a glance at Teal'c, he had already staked two of the vampires and was moving onto his third.

"Daniel, duck!" He heard Dawn shout.

He did as he was told, just in time to see the arrow fly over his head and land in his vampire's heart. With a poof of dust it was gone.

He looked around to see Buffy and Faith finishing off a vampire off each, and Dawn grinning at him.

"Good job." She said.

Faith and Buffy joined them a moment later.

"So you two believe us now?" Faith asked with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Oh, yes." Daniel said, grinning back at Faith.

The next day they all met in the library, to brief Giles on yesterdays patrol.

"I haven't seen Vamps in those kind of numbers since Sunnydale." Buffy told Giles.

"Good old SunnyHell, never let you down when it came to hordes of vampires trying to eat you." Xander smiled fondly.

"Well I reckon it was the perfect way to welcome our guest." Faith said.

"Well I'm glad you have had fun, because until the Slayer liaison gets here, we are going to continue our research."

"Research?" Daniel asked over the collective groan.

"Ah yes, well ever since all the Slayers were activated, there has been no more slayers located. I'm hoping we will just have to wait until the next generation is born, but there is a chance that by calling all the potentials, we caused a complication in the Slayer line. Basically, I'm worried that no more potentials will be born and the Slayers that we have now, are the last."

"…Which would mean there would be nothing to stop the vampires and demons from taking over." Daniel finished.

"Yeah not of the good." Xander informed.

"Exactly, I'm hoping that by discovering the origins of the Slayer, we might be able to fix the problem if it occurs. At the moment, all we have is a obscure writing and some text referring to a race called 'Ancients' that I found last night while you were patrolling. I fear we have tapped out all our resources, and have so few results." Giles sighed.

Daniel froze. He really hadn't expected that.

"Are you sure they were called Ancients?"

Giles looked at him quizzically. "Yes, the text was in Fyral, which I'm extremely fluent in."

Daniel heard Willow snicker behind him. Deciding to ask about the inside joke later, he continued.

"Well, funnily enough, where we're sending Dawn and Faith is a city constructed by the Ancients over 10,000 years ago."

Faith raised her hand. "Does this mean more research?"

Giles glared at her.

"I was just asking." Faith defended herself.

Completely ignoring Faith, Giles looked at Daniel.

"If this is true, it could very well be the key to the beginning of the Slayer. What is the name of this city?"

"Atlantis." Daniel replied, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You're shitting me!" Faith shouted out.

"Faith, Shut up."

"C'mon Giles, its Atlantis. I can't believe I get to go there!"

Dawn coughed loudly.

"I mean 'we'."

"Yes I'm very happy for the both of you. Daniel, does Atlantis have records and the likes?"

"Yes they have entire database of the knowledge of the Ancients, but it's so extensive, they haven't even put a dent in it even after quite a few of years"

"That may be so, but it might the only lead we have. Would it be possible if Dawn could look at this database?"

Daniel smiled. "Well, as head of that department, she can pretty much look at it whenever she wants."

Giles face lighted up. "Excellent, Dawn can continue the research when she gets there."

"Oh, joy." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Cheer up Dawnster, it wont be that bad." Xander assured her.

"We are talking about the same Giles here right, the one that is scarely obssessed with research." Dawn turned to Giles. "You know I preffered you when you were trying to kill Spike, at least you werent so researchy, its like you done a complete 360. I think you have been with the Council Tweed Patrol for too long, you need to spend some more time with us Americans."

"Well that great, but I have to work off some steam. Anyone up for sparring? B?" Faiths voice cut in.

Buffy grimaced. "Sorry, can't got to pick that Slayer up from the airport."

"I would be happy to spar with you Slayer Faith."

Faith grinned. "Cool, been a while since I had any competition 'round here."

"Hey" Buffy protested.

"C'mon muscles, gym's this way." Faith said, starting to make her way out of the library.

"I am most intrigued to see how a Slayer will compete with a Jaffa warrior." Teal'c said mostly to himself as he followed Faith.

"50 bucks says Faith kicks his ass." Dawn whispered to Willow.

"Done." Willow grinned.

Daniel internally groaned, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Jack meet these people. If anyone could be a bad influence on him, it would be them.

Faith sauntered into the gym and kicked the Baby Slayers out of the sparring area. Teal'c, Dawn and Willow following closely behind.

"Saw you last night; you're pretty good with a quarterstaff." Faith said as she walked over to the weapons cabinet, taking out two quarterstaffs.

"I have used weapons similar to these during my training as a Jaffa Warrior." Teal'c confirmed.

"Well, let's see what you got, big guy." Faith grinned, chucking him a quarterstaff.

He caught it with ease and dropped into a fighting stance. He saw Faith doing the same. They began circling each other slowly. Finally, Faith became impatient and attacked first. She went for a rib shot, and was blocked by Teal'c's staff. She continued attacking, testing the waters before she went all in. Her attacks were deflected. She could tell Teal'c was holding back. 'Well can't have that' Faith smiled to herself. She upped the speed of her attacks, her hands and feet almost blurring. Teal'c managed to deflect most of them, but some connected. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head, As the kick connected, Teal'c's leg came out to sweep Faith''s feet. Faith went down, but was up in a second. Teal'c began his own flurry of attacks, a few connecting to Faith's body. Faith could still feel he was holding back. He was obviously used to having to hold back. Again she upped her speed and added some strength behind her attacks. And then the real dance began. The onlookers could barely keep track of the two warriors as they fought. Both seemed equal, until Faith upped her game one more time, with her full strength and speed, she attacked with the utter grace of a Slayer. One of her head shots connected, causing Teal'c to stumble backwards. With a final blow to the stomach, Teal'c was halfway across the room on the floor.

Faith grimaced. "Ooh, my bad. That's gonna hurt in the morning. You did pretty good muscles."

Teal'c rose, looking slightly worse for wear, but conscious. "You are a mighty warrior, Slayer Faith."

"That's what they keep telling me." Faith grinned. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Faith asked, slightly worried she shouldn't have gone all on him.

"My symbiote will repair most of damage caused." Teal'c assured her.

"Wait to go Junior." Faith said, impressed.

They walked over to Daniel, Willow and Faith. Faith saw Willow give Dawn money.

"Have you two been betting on me again? How many times, I'm not a fuckin' horse." Faith asked irritably.

"Think of it as an investment." Dawn replied cheekily.

"Whatever. So Teal'c is pretty good ain't he." Faith smiled, her mood completely changing.

"Good, Faith he managed to keep up with you for 15 minutes when you were in full Slayer mode. The only other people that can do that are Buffy and Angel." Dawn grinned, impressed.

"Wow, good for you muscles." He looked over to Teal'c who was standing there slightly tilted, and looking worse by the second "Okay, Dawn take a look at him before he keels over."

"I am fine Slayer Faith."

"Oh don't give me that crap, I get it enough with B. GO to the infirmary to get checked out, Willow can you show him the way?"

"Okey-Dokes, but you might want to go see Giles; I think Buffy just got back with that Slayer.

Faith nodded, interested to meet her fellow Atlantis Slayer. "Alright, Daniel and Dawn, you coming?"

They both nodded in affirmative, and they made their way back to the library.

As they walked in to Giles' office, they saw him talking to the Slayer.

Giles' saw them and smiled. "Daniel, Dawn and Faith, I would like you to meet Natalie, the Slayer liaison."

The Slayer in question turned round to the three, a very familiar smirk on her face.

Faith froze this couldn't be happening.

Natalie finally spoke. "Hey sis, long times no see."


	5. She Has A What?

Faiths head was spinning; she couldn't believe this was happening. She tried so hard to escape her past, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. It wasn't fair.

"What's the matter, cat got you tongue?" Her sister smirked.

Faith just looked at her; she still remembered the day that she had come home to find her sister gone.

_FLASHBACK_

_Faith came home from the cemetery in a good mood, she had managed to take down 5 vamps and Diana had praised her on her technique. It was rare for her to be in this kind of mood, with her mother always breathing down her neck. She opened the door to her slum home and wasn't really surprised at the scene in front of her._

_Her mother was sat on the couch with a empty bottles of vodka on the floor and a few needles to boot. _

"_Natalie" Faith shouted. She always tried to get her younger sister out of the house when their mother was like this._

"_You're too late." Her mother slurred. "She's gone."_

_Faith felt panic creeping up on her, she had taught her sister never to go out at night without her._

"_What do you mean she's gone?" She all but shouted at her mother._

"_The fuckin' good for nothin' social came for her, how dare they call me a bad mother!" She started screaming. "It's not my fault you two got you fathers genes! I did the best I could with both of you and you still turned in to bitches." She sneered._

_Faith resisted the urge to go slap her mother, she wasn't sure her mother would survive her slapping her in the state she was in, and there was no way Faith could pull the punch either._

"_How the hell did you let this happen?" Faith screamed, in the verge of tears. She wasn't shouting at her mother though, she was shouting at herself._

_She was the one that was meant to take care of Natalie; she was the one that Natalie huddled to when their mother was with a 'client'. She was the one that made her meals and made sure she was okay. If she had been there, it wouldn't have happened. She could have ran with Natalie, maybe to that Slayer in California her Watcher had told her about. _

_She couldn't stay here now; she couldn't stay in the same place as her miserable excuse for a mother, not without Natalie. She was done._

"_Well, looks like your wish now Mom, you don't have any daughters now, you're from now on dead to be me." She said with a calm voice._

_It didn't really matter she had just disowned her Mom; she hadn't been her Mom in a long time._

_With those final words she ran out the door she had just came in and went in search of her Watcher, she didn't want to be alone now, she needed something to help with the pain, and Diane who was her only true friend was the way._

_END FLASHBACK_

This was what had sent her over the edge. After losing her sister, she had gone in search of her Watcher and found her being held prisoner by Kakistos. When she had watched Diane die, she had nothing left, except the Slaying. She went to Sunnydale and had turned to the first person in a long time that made her feel safe and secure, shame he was a crazy Mayor who wanted to be a really big snake.

"All of you get out." Faith ordered to the bystanders, she need to talk to her sister privately.

Dawn looked confused and slightly hurt, but Faith knew she would get over it. They made their way out of the room, and the last two people in the room were silent.

"How?" Was all Faith said.

"What how, how I became a Slayer, or how I'm here?"

"Both."

Natalie looked at her older sister, and saw the change, she wasn't the slightly unstable girl who was hanging on her with dear life, and she seemed less... excitable.

"When I was taken from you and Mom I was shoved in to the system. I was moved every few months, that is until I turned 15. I got a permanent place. It was a shithole, but I survived and I entered the army. "

Faith laughed, she could never have imagined Natalie in the army, she was too disobedient.

Her sister glared at her. "Anyways, as I said I joined the Marines and worked my way up to Major. I was quite happy with my life when this stuffy man in tweed came up to me when I was on leave. He was blabbering on about this thing called the Slayer and, to be honest, I was ready to send him to the nut house. I ignored him and went to where I was staying with some friends. That night we went to a club and we got a little tipsy, well they did anyway. We hooked up with some guys and I went out to get some fresh air. Little did I know he was a vampire"

Faith smiled. Trust a Lehane to pick up a vamp.

"He went to bite me and the man in tweed jumped out and threw me a stake at me and told me to go for the heart. It was just a fledge so pretty easy to kill, but I loved it ever since."

"But you stayed in the Marines?" Faith asked, confused.

"Yeah, as much as I loved the Slaying, I loved the Marines more. I wanted to continue Slaying though, so the Council helped me reach a compromise. When I am on leave I check in with the Council and they send me to a hotspot and I slay until my heart's content."

"Wow, you did good for yourself then, even if you had a bad start."

"Yeah, I guess I did, but you did too right?" Natalie asked, slightly worried about the answer. She knew that she was one of the few things that kept Faith grounded; she had always worried what had happened to her when she found she was gone.

"Eventually, yeah, but you know me, always had to take the hardest route there was."

Natalie could see how she faltered, there was a story there, but she wouldn't push, for now.

The sat there in silence for a while, both of them just happy to be together once again. Until Faith said what she had wanted to say since she was 15 years old.

"I'm sorry." She said, barely audible.

Natalie looked at her older sister confused. "For what?"

"I should have been there, I should have gotten you out. I was so wrapped up in the Slaying I didn't think. I knew the Social would be around eventually, but I always thought we would run when they did." Her voice cracked before she could continue. "If I had been there, I could have taken you to Sunnydale, and we would have been together."

"You want me to say I wasn't angry at you to start with, I can't. I was furious with you; you were more a mother to me than that thing who had a needle coming out of her arm every night and a client next to her as well. I felt abandoned, but I grew up. I realised there was no way you could have stopped it, you could not have supported the both of us on our own and Slay as well. In a weird way, I did better when I was taken. The homes may have been bad, but I would never have gone in to the Marines if I had stayed with you and Mom."

Faith was trying her best not to cry, she didn't do the emotion thing, it was just too hard. She remembered the last time she cried. She had just gotten to Sunnydale and she had broken down when the grief from both the absence of her sister and the death of her Watcher had overwhelmed her.

"Faith, there is nothing to forgive, I am not saying that I am fine with everything that happened in the past, far from it. All I'm saying is that it wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself."

Faith stayed quiet, she knew she wouldn't stop blaming herself, but she didn't have the will to argue.

"So that's why you're the liaison?"

"Yes and no. Giles asked me whether I wanted to do it, and I did, but what sealed the deal was when he said that you were one of the people going on this expedition. I think I scared him when I practically screamed yes at him."

"Yeah well, poor man, you always were over excitable. I guess we should go out and face the music."

They both stood up and walked over to the door. Faith stopped Natalie before she could open it.

"Wait." She said with a grin on her face. She used all her Slayer speed to open the door, and much to her amusement, Dawn came tumbling through, landing flat on her face beneath the two Slayers.

"Dawn, did you ever learn the meaning of privacy?" Faith asked.

Dawn lifted herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"I didn't think it was necessary." She huffed. "C'mon, Buffy's getting antsy, she thinks Natalie's gonna be another Crazy Faith."

Faith sighed. Of course she did. The two Slayers had cleared the air enough to be friends, but to be honest that was expected. Faith had tried to kill her and Buffy had nearly killed. They both still had some trust issues when it came down to it.

"Alright, let deal with everyone then." She sighed as she walked out the door.

The sight she saw was actually quite funny. Buffy was sat in the corner looking very put out, Giles seemed to be cleaning his glasses for the 50th time, and Willow, Xander, Teal'c and Daniel just looked a bit confused.

"Ok, listen up guys, there is not going to be a Q&A time, so you are gonna have to live with what I tell you now." She looked round the room and she knew she was really annoying Buffy. She smiled, she loved winding the blonde Slayer up. "Right, Natalie was put in to care when she was 10 and I had just been Called. She went in to the foster system and ended up on the Marines. She is now the Slayer liaison got it?"

Buffy stood up at that point. "Faith, you can't just expect us to go along with that, if she is at all like you, she will be putting my sister in danger."

"B, she isn't like me, she didn't have to deal with all that I did when I was younger, she had a bad deal yeah, but not enough to make her go like me."

Natalie looked at her sister confused, what had she done that had been so horrible?

"Yeah well, if she goes on a killing spree, I won't be happy."

Killing spree? That couldn't be right, Faith was a bit wild, but she would never hurt anyone intentionally, would she?

Then something dawned on her, she didn't really know her sister anymore, they had been separated when she was 10 years, that's 14 years away from each other.

"Faith what happened." She asked softly.

Faith looked at her sister, and Natalie could see the pain Faith felt when talking about this, but she needed to know.

Everyone in the room was silent as she told her sister the part of her she hated the most.

"It was after you had gone, I went to find my Watcher, I wanted to head to Sunnydale to find the other Slayer, Buffy. When I found her she was being tortured by vampire called Kakistos." Faith paused, closing her eyes as she relived the moment. "I watched her be ripped to shred by him, I don't know how I managed to get out, but I did, and I ran as fast as I could. I made it to Sunnydale, and it was ok for a while." She stopped again and looked over at Buffy. "I was patrolling with B and there were vamps flying out of everywhere, one of them flew out and I was closest, so I went in for the kill. She looked back to her sister; she had to see the reaction when she told her about her first murder. "I realised too late he was human. He was coming to us with information about the latest Big Bad in town. I freaked and hid the body, but the police found it." She looked at the reaction on her sister's face, she was sad, but she understood. Faith almost didn't tell her the next part.

"I lost it. I freaked out and I went to the Big Bad, who was actually the Mayor of Sunnydale at the time, and I became his right hand man. He made me feel like I belonged, I hadn't felt that in a long time. I killed a man for him, and I maimed a lot more people. I hurt Buffy and her friends more time than I can count, and I only stopped after Buffy put a knife in my gut."

Natalie looked at her sister. She may not know her anymore, but she was pretty damn sure her sister wasn't a murderer, but Faith wasn't finished.

"I was in a coma for 4 months after, and when I woke up I was pissed. I did a body swap with Buffy, screwed her boyfriend and screwed her life. After that I went to LA attacked her ex boyfriend and tortured my ex watcher. I only stopped after Angel refused to kill me." She closed her eyes; she remembered all the emotions that had run through her in that moment. "I thought I deserved to die for the things I did, I thought that was my only redemption."

"But she's changed." Dawn cut in.

And Natalie believed that. The woman she saw was not a cold blooded killer. She saw someone who cared fiercely about her friends and would protect them with her life, just like she had always protected her when they were younger.

"I know." Natalie said,, looking at her sister.

Faith looked up in shock, when she told that story people normally got a bit antsy around them, Natalie looked like she was about to hug her.

"So we all happy with Natalie now?" Dawn asked, daring Buffy to speak up.

Her sister glared at her, obviously still not happy she was going to a different planet with Faith and her sister, but she stayed quiet, for now.

"Okay, how about we get Andrew to make us food, because I'm starving." Dawn said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dawn, you are always hungry." Willow snorted.

"Hey, I can't help it." Dawn protested.

"Uh, Dawn, I was actually hoping I could talk to you." Daniel asked the brunette. He really wanted to know how she had managed to get so many languages under her belt.

Dawn groaned. "Fine, but if I eat you, it's fault."

Xander laughed. "You will have to forgive Dawn; she has a really big appetite."

Daniel smiled. "I promise Dawn it won't take long, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Fine, I have to go clean the gym anyway, the babies really have to learn to put the stuff back where it belongs."

They made their way back to the gym. They walked in comfortable silence before Daniel curiosity got the best of him.

"Giles said that you were quite adept in languages."

Dawn snorted. "You could say that."

"To be honest, I was wondering how, at your age, you've managed to do it."

"Well you know Willows a witch right, well I am too."

Daniel nodded, he could understand that.

"Let's just say that the same thing that gives me the power to be a witch give me the power to be VERY good at languages."

Now Daniel was confused. "So does that mean Willow is good at languages too?"

Dawn paused. "Ok, so here's the thing, I'm gonna tell you something that is really top secret, and if you tell anyone without my permission, you are gonna have all of the Scoobies on you, and that is not of the good for you."

Daniel nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm something called the Key, originally I was a big green ball of energy, but these group if monks turned me human. The thing is this Key has been around since the beginning of time, and it was aware of what was going on around it. I can't access the Key's memories, but I recognise languages really easily, it doesn't take me very long to be fluent in most languages.

She trusted him that was for sure, but she wasn't about to go and tell him about glory and only being 10 years old. He would be fine with just the basics.

"Wow, I can see why Giles said you would be good for Atlantis then."

Dawn smiled. "Yep, I'm a walking translator."

"What I would do to be able to do that Dawn."

"It is pretty nifty." Dawn agreed.

They walked in to the Gym and found it in a mess.

Dawn sighed. "I guess I should get started before I starve to death." Then Dawn smiled. "Care to help me?"

Daniel laughed. "Why not."

Buffy walked in to the kitchen and shouted for Andrew.

"Andrew, get your geeky but over her e." She hollered.

She heard pans drop at the back of the kitchen, and seconds later Andrew appeared.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He protested.

"I'm not here to punish you, the guests are hungry." AS an afterthought she added "and Dawn."

"Banquet coming right up." He saluted.

She nodded and walked back out the kitchen, fully intent on going to have a good workout.

"Slayer Buffy."

Buffy turned around to see Teal'c walking towards her.

"How can I help you Teal'c?"

"I was hoping you would teach me more of the Slayer. I have not seen such a fierce warrior since the day when Bra'tac was young."

Buffy hesitated. "Uh thanks, I think. Well, the Slayer is pretty much a warrior for the Power that Be."

"Powers that Be?" Teal'c queried.

"Uh, kinda like our bosses, unfortunately." Buffy muttered the last part, but Teal'c still picked up on.

"Do you not agree with these Powers?"

"Umm, it's complicated. I don't like them because they treat their warriors like pawns, but they are ultimately goodies, just annoying ones."

Teal'c looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Have you ever thought that if they did not treat you as pawns, as you say, things would be worse than they are?"

"Huh?" Said a confused Buffy.

"They are the ones that are making the most difficult decisions, if they did not, then that burden would fall with you, you would become them."

"Hey that's not fair, don't use logic against me." Buffy pouted.

"I do not understand you Slayer Buffy."

Buffy huffed. "Never mind, I get it, but I don't have to like it."

"If that is your wish Slayer Buffy."

"I like you Teal'c." Buffy decided as she directed him to the dining room. "Andrew won't take long to finish the feast he's doing."

"Thank you Slayer Buffy."

Dinner that night was full of laughter and conversation. This would be the last dinner with each other. Faith, Natalie, Dawn, Teal'c and Daniel were due to leave at midday the next day. Buffy was still a bit grouchy, but she seemed to be a bit better with the idea of her being alone with the two Lehane's.

Eventually, one by one they retired to their rooms, excited about the new day.

Dawn awoke the next day bright and early, she still had to pack, and Giles wanted to see her.

She sprung out of the bed and got ready in a flash. Packing was easy, she was going to take a few clothes, Daniel had told her last night there was a uniform at the base, and she had to admit she really wasn't looking forward to that. She was obviously taking all her personal items. If she was going to be away for a while, she wanted to at least have some pictures of her loved ones. She packed her toiletries and realised she was pretty much done, all she had to do was steal some of her sister's shoes and she was set.

Satisfied with her packing, she went in search of Giles, he had been adamant that she did.

She found him in the dining room eating breakfast, much to her joy. She wasn't going anywhere until she had eaten.

"So, what's the what Giles?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to Giles and stole a bit of her toast.

"Oh, good to see you up Dawn. Yes the matter I wanted to discuss with you is your military status."

"Huh?"

He took 3 files off the table that Dawn had not noticed before.

"When you meet the Commander of the SGC, give him these. It will make it easier for you and Faith."

"What about Natalie?" Dawn asked.

"Natalie is in the military, she will sign a non disclosure form and that will be the end of it."

"Ok." Dawn said slowly.

Giles smiled at the youngest Summers. "Go on Dawn, get some breakfast before you leave."

With a quick peck on Giles cheek and a goodbye, she headed out to her sister's room.

She was in there; she looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was soaking wet and she had her dressing gown on.

"Hey Buf, I was wondering how much you love me?" Dawn asked sweetly, jumping on to the bed.

"Whatever it is, no." She said.

"Buffy, come on, I need some shoes, all my nice ones have demon goop on, and my feet have grown."

"Yes I know they have, to my size, hence the reason my shoes keep disappearing then reappearing."

"See, at least I gave them back." Dawn smiled cheekily.

Buffy sighed. "Fine you can have a few of my old Jimmy Choo's, I have to go shopping anyway."

Dawn squealed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"God you could make someone go deaf." Buffy said, partially covering her ears.

Dawn hopped off the bed and went into Buffy's closet. She had to admit, ever since they had gotten hold of the Council fund, Buffy had quadrupled her shoe collection. She now had a separate wardrobe for just her shoes.

She quickly picked a few pairs a boot and a pair of trainers for when she was training. Finally, she picked up some going out shoes, just in case she had the chance to dress up nice.

"Alright, now shoo, I have to get dressed" Buffy said as she made shooing motions with her hands.

She pretty much ran out of the door. That was one thing that she and Buffy shared, a love for shoes.

She ran back to her room and stuffed the shoes in the suitcase and zipped it up. She was now done with packing.

She looked at the time, 11:30. Perfect, Faith and Natalie were probably already downstairs. She picked up her suitcase, which she found was extremely heavy now the shoes had joined the rest of the stuff, and headed down the stairs. She was right; the two Slayers and Buffy were stood their speaking to Xander, Willow, Daniel and Teal'c.

Dawn was about to say hi, but she was silenced when she tripped over her suitcase. She flew down the last three stairs, and landed at Teal'c's feet.

"Are you ok Dawn Summers?" Teal'c asked as he helped her up.

"I'm good, just the klutz in me coming out." She said, embarrassed she had nearly crashed in to the Jaffa Warrior.

"Anyways, now you've has finished her flying lessons, do I get a hug?" Xander asked her.

"Of course you do." She replied.

It was when she hugged him she realised how hard it was going to be to leave here. She may feel like an outsider sometimes, but they were still here family.

"I'm going to miss you Xander Harris." She told him as she pulled back, holding back her tears.

"It's ok Dawnster, you have fun in Atlantis, and let me know if you see any mermaids." He winked.

Dawn laughed; trust Xander to make her laugh.

She turned to Willow next, and nearly broke down right there. Willow had become her mentor, she had become what Giles was to Buffy, she had become the mother that Buffy couldn't be due to no fault of her own, but she couldn't be the Slayer and a mother.

Willow pulled her in to a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much Dawnie, you have to promise me you will keep training, never forget what I taught you."

Dawn pulled Willow tighter. "I promise, I won't forget. I love you."

"I love you too."

They released each other and Dawn turned to her sister, who looked like she was about to cry, a very rare thing for the Slayer.

"Dawnie, I swear to God, if you get yourself killed, I will never talk to you again."

Dawn dove in to her sister's arms, and her sister caught her easily.

"I'm not going to die, I have Faith, and it's just like having you right there by my side."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, but with less fashion sense."

"Hey." Dawn heard Faith protest.

"I love you Dawnie, I hope you know that's why I find it so hard to let you go, if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to come back from that."

"It's a good thing us Summers are a tough bunch then, can't keep us down for long, even after death. I love you too Buffy."

The sisters let go to each other, and Buffy turned to look at Faith.

"You take care of our sister, or I'm coming after you with the same dagger that left that scar all those years ago." Buffy warned, her voice steel.

"You know me B, always doing the stupid thing, even if that means throwing myself in front of Dawn when there's a bullet coming towards her. She will come back, I swear." Faith vowed.

It was very rare for the last Chosen Two to have such a meaningful conversation., but neither of them could deny the bond they felt to each other. They were the last two slayers, to be called by normal means, even if they didn't like each other, they would die for each other, and Dawn was included in that little bond.

"We have to get going, or we are going to miss the jet." Daniel informed.

Angel had lent them his private jet to go to Colorado. It still freaked Dawn out a little that someone who was like her big brother was in charge of the LA branch of a inter-dimensional evil law firm, it gave her the wiggins.

"Right, go before I lock you up in your room." Buffy said.

With one final hug to the core Scoobies, Dawn walked out the door of her home and in to her car. She couldn't believe she was leaving them, she never thought it would happen, but it had. She may have been upset about leaving them, but she was sure as hell dying to know what was waiting for her on Atlantis.


	6. The Phone's Really Red?

CHAPTER SIX

They arrived in Colorado a few hours later, the trip was fairly normal. Daniel seemed shocked that the girls knew someone who could have their own private jet. The girls had laughed and told him that they had their own, but one of the Slayers had asked to borrow it.

At the airport there was a blonde woman waiting for them. When she saw Daniel and Teal'c she waved and motioned them over.

"Daniel, Teal'c, it's good to have you back." She said as she hugged both of them.

Daniel pulled back from the blonde girl and introduced her to the three brunettes.

"Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Dawn Summers, Faith Lehane and Natalie Lehane."

They all shook hands.

"It nice to meet you, but I thought you were going for one person, Daniel?"

"Yeah...about that... I think it would be best that I explain it when we are at the base... and Jack's there."

"Ah, how much is he going to hate you?"

"A lot probably." Daniel admitted.

Sam laughed. It was always the same with those two, Daniel would do something and Jack would complain, or vice versa. They almost had a sibling relationship.

"C'mon, there's a car waiting to take us back to base."

They made their way to the car, all quiet, getting used to being in each other presences.

When Dawn saw the car she snorted. Carter looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she had found funny. At the blondes look, Dawn explained herself.

"You military types are all the same. By trying to be inconspicuous with your black, unmarked SUV, you scream military; I tell ya there isn't a bigger cliché."

Sam smiled at Dawn amusement; she wondered what she would think about clichés when she met the Asgard.

"I'll be sure to pass that on to the General, Ms. Summers."

Dawn shuddered. "Do me a favour Colonel, never call me be my last name, it makes me think I am in trouble. Dawn is fine."

Sam nodded."Okay Dawn. You must have got in a lot of trouble then?"

Dawn's smiled. "Well, compared to Faith, I'm an angel. See that's a scary thought."

"Hey" Faith protested. "My corruption of you has come a long way I'll have you know. Give me some time and I'll have you calling Buffy B." She smirked.

"Uh, Faith the difference between us is that Buffy doesn't pound on you for calling her that because she knows you can take her, me not so much. I would be the forgotten Summers sister."

Sam grinned at the twos banter. At least the base wasn't going to be as dull with this lot around.

"Okay we need to get going, the General wants to be briefed as soon as you get in." She said, looking at Teal'c and Daniel.

"Danny, what the hell happened?" General Jack O'Neill asked his very own pain in the ass.

Daniel and Teal'c had gotten back about an hour ago with the guests, who were now being shown quarter by Carter. Jack was now trying to deal with the 3 women who were meant to be one language expert.

"Jack, the company she works for set conditions, Dawn is highly valued at the Council and they wanted to make sure she was safe, and Natalie is the military liaison between Atlantis and us and the Council."

"Looks like Danny here got it in one." A voice said by the door.

Jack looked up to see a tall brunette with big blue eyes, who was very young.

"If this is the bodyguard I'm an Asgard." Jack declared.

"No, I'm not the bodyguard, I'm the language expert." The young woman said as she walked in to the room, a spring in her step and plopped in to the chair next to Daniel.

Jack wanted to cry at this moment in time, he was finally beginning to realise just how much of a pain in the ass Jack must have been to General Hammond.

"That would be me, Gramps." A husky voice announced as she too entered the room.

This woman was slightly older and shorter, but more curvaceous and if Jack was right, an even bigger pain in the ass.

"Oh great Wonder Woman and Bat Girl to the rescue."

"Hey" The first brunette protested. "Neither of us are in spandex, not now anyway, depends what we're doing, normally we wear them we are stealing something." She said looking thoughtful.

Great they steal stuff, this was just fantastic.

"So where's my other guest?"

"She with Sam in her lab seems Natz got a degree in astro-psychics. Sam's explaining how the Stargate works." The second brunette explained.

"Okay, names then, because I'm tired of calling you Brunette one and two." He sighed.

"I'm Dawn." Number one piped up.

"Faith." Number two said with a nod. "And the liaison is called Natalie."

"Okay, now that's sorted, wanna tell why you lot know about the Stargate?"

"oh, I have that answer." Looking down at her hand, remembering she actually had something in them.

"My boss asked me to give you these; he said that they would explain everything."

He snatched them out of her hand, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Someone's not had their coffee today." Dawn sing-songed.

Jack ignored her and opened the folders. The rest of them sat quietly while the General's face became more and more red.

"Yo, Dawn what's in the folders?"

"I don't know, I never thought to look." Dawn said thoughtfully.

Faith looked at her amazed. "You, who used to sit on the stairs and eavesdrop on big sis."

"What, I can mature you know."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

A bang interrupted their conversation. The both looked towards the General to see him banging his head against the table saying. "Why me?"

Dawn couldn't help it; the site of a high ranking military officer acting like Xander sent her in to a fit of laughter.

Jack raised his head and realised he wasn't alone. He sat up straight and glared at the giggling girl.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Seems these girlies you have brought back have higher clearance than me."

"Huh?" Said a gobsmacked Daniel.

"Something to do to with this Council of yours, it even more wrapped up in red tape than that big thing down there." Jack explained pointing down to the Stargate.

"Gotta love Giles." Faith murmured, smirking.

"Okey-Dokes, now that's settled, when do we get to go to Atlantis?" Dawn asked, having recovered from her giggle fit.

"As soon as I talk to this Major Lehane." Jack said snorting on the word Major.

"Gotta problem with her?" Faith asked her voice having a slight hint of a warning in.

"Let's just say she is the first 25 year old major I've met, and I have been in the military a long time."

The way he was talking about her sister was not sitting well with Faith, it was only Dawn's voice in her head that stopped her from throttling the General.

'Faith, he has a point. Think about it, Riley has only just made Colonel.'

As much as Faith wanted to argue that pint, she couldn't, Dawn was right, something wasn't adding up.

'So what do you wanna do?'

'Nothing yet, I need to talk to Giles, I gotta feeling he will know how Natalie is so young with a high rank.'

Faith nodded and looked back to the General who was looking back and forth at the girl, looking suspicious.

"What were you two just doing?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked looking a little too innocent.

"Like I said I have been in the military for a long time, and I know what silent communication looks like."

Dawn and Faith looked at each other, not sure what to do now, and the General was still glaring intensely at them.

And that was how Natalie and Sam found them.

"OK, what'd I miss?"

"_I think we have been found out, this General is way too observant" _Dawn explained.

"_So, just tell him, they are going to have to find out sooner or later." _Natalie replied.

"_You both okay with that?" _Dawn asked the two slayers.

Before they could reply the General interrupted them. "Will you people stop that, and just tell me what the hell is going on." He exclaimed.

Dawn quickly glanced at the two sisters and when they both gave her a slight nod she looked at the General.

"Okay, everyone better sit down." She said, gesturing Sam and Natalie.

They obliged and Daw looked around the room to make sure everyone was comfy then quickly looked at Daniel and Teal'c. The look she gave them asked whether or not these people could be trusted, and with a subtle nod from both she began her story, Dawn style.

"Magic's real" She declared.

All was silent until jack spoke up. "Daniel, would like to tell me why you brought crazy people to my base?"

"Jack, just listen to them."

He shut up and Dawn continued. "As I was saying, magic is real and I guess you could call Natalie and Faith magical creatures. They are slayers."

"And what might that be?" Jack asked, laying the sarcasm on thickly.

"A slayer is a girl who has the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the swell of their number and the forces of darkness, she is a slayer." Dawn gave the updated speech, she couldn't be bothered to go in to the fact that they had changed a pretty big clause in that contract a few years back.

"Vampires? Next you're gonna tell me that witches are real too."

Dawn grinned mischievously. "Well..." She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to, Teal'c floating above his chair was enough."

"Gagh!" Jack exclaimed. "Carter, please tell me this is some kind of technology."

"I'm afraid I can't Sir, they were tested for any energy readings before they came in to the base, there was nothing."

"I'm telling you, it's magic. I'm a witch and Faith and Natalie are Slayers, process it, then accept it, because it's the truth."

"Oh, and I am just meant to take our word for it, am I?"

"No, but how about the words of two of your front line team?" Faith asked, looking over to the now grounded Teal'c and Daniel.

Jack followed her stare and looked at the two questioningly. "So?"

"Dawn Summers tells you the truth O'Neill, I have seen these creatures called vampires for my very self." Teal'c confirmed. "I have also engaged Slayer Faith in battle, she is worthy adversary, one that I am yet to beat."

Faith smiled at the friendly challenge, only she could manage to make an alien friend from kicking their ass.

"You telling me that tiny girl over their kicked your ass?"

Teal'c bowed his head. "I am."

"Jack, that's what the Council is, they are the slayers resources, and Dawn was part of the Council, before she agreed to go to Atlantis."

"Okay...you know what, I think I might just have to pick up that big red phone and confirm all this, excuse me for a moment."

Dawn watched as the General darted in to his office in amusement.

"The phones really red?"


	7. Heart To Hearts

"But sir..." Jack almost whined.

"No buts Jack, those forms are real and everything in those files is authentic. You have my permission to do the regular tests on them, which is all. They are part of the SGC now, so you better treat them like it."

"Yes Mr President." Jack may be bold, but he wasn't bold enough to argue with the President...too much.

He put down the phone and resisted the urge to scream. He really didn't like these girls.

He braced himself as he re-entered the briefing room. He could tell by the look on the girls faces they thought this was funny.

"So, what did the President say?" Dawn asked, amused.

"You know exactly what he said."

"Yeah, but it would be so much better hearing it from you."

"Sir?" Carter asked.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the Colonel. Carters life was based on Physics, this was going to turn her life upside down.

"He confirmed what these three ladies have already told us. He has ordered me to send them to Atlantis, where Dawn will be placed on the frontline team, and Natalie and Faith to pretty much go on whatever missions they want."

"Huh?" Three confused voices sounded.

Jack nearly growled. It was bad enough telling the others; he now had to explain to them how they were now pretty much senior members of the Atlantis staff.

"Dawn, you will be joining the best off world team in Atlantis, they don't have a bookworm on the team, so you will be it. Faith and Natalie you are cleared to go on missions that you think will best suit your abilities, as long as you clear it with your CO first."

"So I get to go to alien planets?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yes." Jack gritted out.

"Neat!"

"There is some good news. You have to go through the fitness trainings and weapons training before you take one step on our shiny spaceship."

The grins the three pains gave scared him more than an army of Jaffa.

Dawn smiled at the two Slayers as they watched the demonstration of the obstacle course in front of them.

Colonel Carter had taken them to the Academy in Colorado Springs for their training. She seemed intrigued to see how a Slayer works.

"Okay, Natalie you're up first." Carter called.

Natalie grinned. "Piece of cake."

She jogged to the starting position and waited for Sam's signal. It was great that she could now go full out on the course. She hadn't been able to before, Giles had told her to not draw too much attention to herself.

Carters blew the whistle and Natalie was off. She had done the course a thousand times, and she enjoyed them. It was a good way to blow off excess steam.

It was simple enough, sprint to the tyres, hop through them. Sprint to the rope, swing across the mud hole. Go under the barb wire, up the wall and then scale down the other side.

Like she said, a piece of cake.

She was still smiling when she finished the course. It really was fun.

She jogged back to Carter to see her mouth hanging open.

"You just set a record for that course. You beat the former best score by 3 seconds." Carter began pacing. "I don't get it though, you have done the same course more than once, and while you were one of the best to do it, you were never that fast."

"I had to keep a low profile, didn't want any Demons figuring out what I was, or people for the matter."

Carter stopped and stared at her. The brunette was 5"5' tops, and she was 100 pounds, if that. If shouldn't be possible for someone as small as her to do what she just did, yet she had.

"Hey you ain't seen nothing yet, our Slayer abilities enhance the longer we are a Slayer, and Faith has been at this a lot longer than me."

Carter just wanted to curl up in to a ball and whisper physics to herself. This really wasn't good for her mental health.

"Go get 'em Faith." Dawn laughed as Faith jogged to the start point.

As Faith set off she nudged Carter.

"Don't expect me to be that fast, just a regular old human here. I'll be lucky if I don't fall flat on my face, I'm not very big on grace."

Carter smiled. "With the amount of training you have been said to have, I'm sure that you will least rank pretty high within the Academy's high scores."

"We'll see." She flicked her gaze flicked to Faith who had just finished the course. "What she get?"

Carter almost whimpered. "1 minute 50 seconds, about 4 seconds quicker than her sister. How long has Faith been doing this?"

"About 12 years, give or take a year due to my bad math."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she was the last Slayer to be Called by normal means, she and my sister Buffy are the best of the best. There's not a lot that can take them out."

"Good to know." She watched Faith jog back and laugh at something Natalie said. "You ready Dawn?"

"Always."

Dawns legs went wobbly. It was like Gym all over again. Give her the end of the world any day.

She did the course; she even managed not to freeze as she saw the drop as she stood on top of the wall. She had never been able to get over her fear of heights. She was pretty sure it had something with a crazy Hell Goddess tying her to a tower built by crazy people and then watching her sister jump off it into a rip in the fabric of reality.

Good times.

She nearly collapsed as she finished scaling the wall. She wasn't really tired; she just really didn't like tests. Her High School Grades showed that.

She smiled shakily at Carter who grinned back.

"Didn't think you were going to be any good huh? You ranked in the top 10 with 2 minutes 50 seconds. I'm not saying you will be going for a jog with Faith and Natalie anytime soon, but you will be able to keep up with the military personnel at Atlantis."

Dawn's smile became more confident. She may have been training with two of the best Slayers around for god knows how long, but she still worried sometimes about her skill.

"Good, means I can threaten to kick their ass without having to stick Faith or Natalie on them." Dawn beamed.

"Don't get too cocky, you've got the weapons training next." Carter warned.

Dawns grin then became impossibly wide. "I've been handling weapons since I was 17; I think I can handle it."

Boy was she wrong.

"Faith I am not using a gun, not after Tara and Buffy."

"Dawn, I know you don't like them, but we have to. The things we're gonna fight off world are not going to be using swords and crossbows, it's all ray guns and lasers. We gotta keep up with the times."

"Faith you didn't see her, lying there..." Dawn voice faltered. After all this time she still mourned for one of her best friends she ever had.

"No, but I have seen people shot."

Dawns stare went wide. "When?"

"D, you know that my childhood wasn't like yours. I lost count of how many times I saw one of my mom's current boyfriends put a gun to her head."

"I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, but what you have to realise is that we aren't going to carry guns for the fun of it, they will be purely to protect ourselves and each other. Don't forget that."

Dawn stared at Faith. This was the most heartfelt conversation she had had with Faith since...ever. The look in the Slayer's eyes were full if pain and loss. She still grieved for someone, just like she did for Tara.

"Who did you lose?"

Faith locked eyes with Dawn. Dawn may have been the best friend she ever had, but she never shared her secrets, some of them were just too painful too be said aloud. But, maybe this one could be shared, Dawn knew what it was like, maybe she wouldn't feel fresh grief every day.

"You know, when I was young, we were happy. My Dad, Mom, Natalie and I. We were your pretty average family living in Boston. I was only 6, so I can't remember a lot, but I remember being happy. Natalie had just turned 1 and my Dad was working at a corner shop. It was a normal Friday afternoon, and Dad had taken me to work after school. I thought it was great."

Faith paused, it still hurt to talk about it, but she needed to.

"It was pretty empty, except for this one guy. Me and Dad were playing cards on the counter. We didn't even see the gun he was holding until it was pointed at my head. He wanted the money out of the cash register. Dad was more than happy to give it to him, I was his baby Girl. The robber grabbed the money and threw me at my Dad. I thought he was just going to go, he had the money. But..."

She broke off again. She looked at her hands and realised they were trembling. Dawn must have noticed as she grabbed the older woman's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"The robber laughed, and pointed the gun at my Dad; he said that the world wouldn't miss him, that he was a waste of space. He swung the bag of cash over his shoulder and casually pulled the trigger, like he was opening a carton of milk or something. I heard the bang, and then I felt my Dad's hand let go of me as he fell to the floor."

By now Faith was shaking uncontrollably.

"There was so much blood I didn't know what to do. I just wanted him to sit up and say he was fine, his chocolate eyes laughing. But his eyes were dead, shallow. I did the only thing I could. I curled up next to him and hung on to him for dear life. I didn't want to leave him like that. I wouldn't let him be alone."

Dawn pulled Faith into a tight hug. Faith needed her and she was going to be there.

And for the first time since she was 6, Faith Lehane cried.


	8. Introductions

**Introductions**

A/N Okay, it took a while to get here but we are here. The three trouble makers finally make it to Atlantis. I have decided on the pairings now, but I am going to keep them a secret for now. Although you get a taste of one of them near the end of this chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter,I am just happy that you guys are enjoying reading this just as much as I am enjoying writing it!

And Finally the Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the Stargate Franchise. They are both owned by their respective owners. I have made no profit writing this.

The weapons testing went without a hitch. With so many years of experience with a crossbow, Dawn flew through the training, albeit reluctantly.

Natalie and Faith were naturals, although they were both reluctant to use the gun unless necessary, but the three of them were now ready for Atlantis.

"So guys, what do you think, can we go on that shiny ship of yours now?" Dawn asked the General.

Jack sighed, these girls were a pain, but they were good. At least now he knew what General Hammond felt like when he was in charge.

"You three are good to go, due to the bridge; you should be there in about a hour at the most."

Dawn head turned to the side in curiosity. She couldn't believe that that was all it took to travel from one universe to the next. It boggled her.

"So when are we going?" Faith asked.

"Right about – "

They didn't hear the rest of Jack's sentence as they were engulfed in a bright light.

Faith was the first to realize that they had been transported and instantly went on the defense. She pulled her newly appointed gun out of its holster and held in at the head the person closest to her.

Too bad it was Daniel.

"Uh, Faith, do you mind?" He asked, slightly on edge.

Faith instantly put the gun back in its place and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting to be teleported." She mumbled.

Daniel gave her a confused look, and then something seemed to click into place.

"Of course, Jack didn't tell you. He is always trying to be funny. It normally doesn't work, it just irritates people."

"Got that right." Dawn agreed, miffed yet again at Jack.

"What you doing here, anyway?" Faith asked.

"Sam thought it would be nice for you three if you had someone familiar for when you got here. I'll go as far as the intergalactic bridge, the you are on your own."

Dawn smiled. She had grown to like Sam; she reminded her a lot of Willow, without the magic. She would definitely miss the Colonel.

"Say thanks to Sam for us then. Being on a great honking spaceship doesn't do much for the nerves." Dawn thanked.

Daniel smiled. He had grown to like Dawn a lot. It was a shame she was leaving. Dawn was the only one on the base that could keep up with his rambles and be interested at the same time. He had been tempted to offer her a full time position at the SGC, if not just to see her on a regular basis. He found this woman getting more interesting by the day. But her was pretty sure Jack wouldn't have agreed to it.

"So what can we expect we get to Atlantis?" Natalie asked.

Daniel smiled, he had only been to Atlantis once and he had loved it.

"It's huge, the size of a large city on water. The people there are the best of the best, and are close knit. Guess the impending threat of the Wraith kinda brings people together."

"Wraith?" Dawn asked.

"The enemy you were briefed about."

"Oh, the space vampires?"

Daniel laughed; they had taken to calling the Wraith that particular name ever since they were told that they sucked the life out of people.

"See, and you two were worried there wouldn't be enough baddies to slay." Dawn said, looking towards the two Slayers.

Natalie and Faith were already beginning to get antsy, Faith more so than Natalie. Faith hadn't had a good fight since when she had taken Teal'c down, and she was used to getting at least one Slay a day. Natalie was used to going for long periods without a kill, when she was in the middle of nowhere with just her unit she had to get used to the feeling.

Dawn was more worried about the clause in her contract that said she would become part of the frontline team. Sure, she had an executive position at the Council, but she had worked hard for that, fighting since she was 14 years old was what had got her that position. And as much as Dawn hated to admit it, the Council had bullied the US military to give her the status she would get at Atlantis. They just wanted someone who would stay on the base and look at texts for them; instead they got 3 more executive staff members. She had a feeling that was not going to go down well.

Dawn was brought out of her thought by Daniel.

"Okay, we are at the Stargate that will take you to the Bridge." Daniel announced.

Dawn couldn't help but feel a little sad leaving this newfound friend. It was rare that she trusted someone, but she could definitely say that she trusted Daniel with her life.

Faith nodded at the Archaeologist in farewell. "See you around."

Natalie just smiled and waved. She didn't know the man that well.

Dawn smiled at the two Slayers, definitely sisters. Emotions were kept to a minimum, although Faith was getting better around her ever since she had revealed yet another piece of her past.

Dawn was having none of it however, she walked over and hugged the man she could now call friend.

Daniel stiffened in shock, then relaxed and hugged her back. He was definitely going to miss this person.

"Thanks Daniel, for everything. You could have run as fast you could when you found out about us, but you didn't. You gave me the chance to do something amazing, I won't that. If you ever need anything, call the Council and give them the code Tara McKay, it will give you access to the entire bank of knowledge the Council has, and believe me it's a lot."

Daniel held her at arm length and grinned broadly, it was probably the best present he would ever get, and he couldn't wait to get a look all that knowledge that had been hidden for millennia.

"Thank you, Dawn."

Dawn let go of him and slapped him on the arm.

"You are gonna make me all soppy!" Dawn laughed.

Daniel smiled back and gave the orders to beam the passengers on his Com.

"There will be a team there waiting for you, they will show you the rest of the way."

The parting words were form Faith.

"Let's get this party started."

The first thing Faith saw when she got her vision back was the 'Gate. It looked exactly like the one on Earth, except for the thing that looked like a mushroom in front of it.

"Ma'ams if you would like to follow me to the 'Gate we will get you on your way."

Faith turned to the man talking to her; he was young, maybe a Lieutenant. She looked behind him and saw another three men. This must be the team that Daniel had said were going to meet them.

"Right, let's get this over with."

They followed the three officers to the mushroom and one of the men began to press the symbols on it.

When he put in the final symbol the 'Gate did a whooshing thing and then seemed to fill with water.

"Okay, so we just walk through right?" Natalie asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Great, I better not drown." Dawn muttered to herself. "Part of the Summer's legacy I don't want."

"Let's just get this over with." Faith grumbled.

Ever the adventurer, Faith walked straight up to the big puddle and walked through without any hesitation. Dawn and Natalie looked at each other and followed Faith through the puddle.

Col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen, Ronan Dex, and Elizabeth Weir were stood by the Stargate waiting for their new team members to come through.

"I ask again, why are these three so special?" Sheppard asked his CO, Elizabeth.

"I don't know John, all I was told was that that they were going to be a help in our war against the Wraith. Dawn Summers is the one that will be joining your team while the other two will be freelancers."

"Whatever that means." John muttered.

Before Elizabeth could reply the 'Gate activated.

"It's the Bridge's IDC." Shouted the scientist at the controls.

"Lower the shield." Elizabeth ordered. "Remember; be nice, we were the ones that approached them."

Before the team could reply three women stepped through the 'Gate.

"This could be fun." Sheppard grinned.

Faith walked through the 'Gate with Natalie and Dawn either side of her, and was instantly aware of all the gazes on her.

She assessed the strangers on front of her. There were two women, one was slightly older with brunette hair with earth clothes on, and that one was the leader. The other woman wore a friendly smile on her face. She had exotic colouring with chestnut hair and wore leather; Faith assumed she wasn't from Earth. The same went for the big burly guy scowling at them. He definitely had the caveman vibe going; the other two men wore a uniform, one military, the other civilian.

"Definitely not in Kansas anymore." Faith muttered.

"Hey!" Dawn protested. "I am no Toto."

Head Honcho woman coughed politely.

"Ladies, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Commander of this base, and this is our Flagship team, lead by Col. John Sheppard. The head scientist on the base is Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronan Dex and Teyla Emaggen are our off world consultants." The newly named Dr. Weir pointed to each member as she introduced them. "Which one of you is Dawn?"

Dawn put her hand up and grinned. "Present."

"Well, Dawn these will be your new team members, I'm sure you will get along with them just fine."

The big guy, Ronan snorted.

"Got something to say, Big Guy?" Faith challenged.

"I like people who think they can walk all over me" The big guy took a step forward. "And you definitely seem to think you can go wherever you please."

Faith took the challenge and took a step forward herself.

"Well I'm just going to have to prove myself then aren't I?"

"Ronan." The cute guy, Sheppard, barked.

Ronan backed off from her and stormed out the room.

"He's just a barrel of laughs." Dawn muttered.

"You will have to excuse him, he gets a little testy around new people he kidnapped me when I first met him."

"Hey, if you're the one asking, I'll excuse anything." Dawn winked with a saucy grin.

John grinned back. And Faith couldn't stop grinning herself. She knew what this meant. She and Dawn had a habit of betting who could get a guy in the sack; whoever won got the guy and a week off research.

This was going to be fun.

John looked at the woman that was openly flirting with him. She was hot, he would give her that. She was quite tall, just shy of his height, and half of that height was legs. She was definitely a leggy brunette if he ever saw one. But that wasn't what got him, it was the eyes. Sure, she had a pretty face, but those eyes were amazing. They were big and blue, shining with fake innocence. He could see the sorrow behind that faked innocence, she may have been a pure soul long ago, but something had tainted her, and wasn't going to go away any time soon.

He saw a fellow soldier in those sky blue eyes.

"So you're my new recruit, think you can handle the heat?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, these Wraith sound like kitten to what I have seen before."

John managed to keep his face a mask, but he was truly intrigued to find out what had made her so qualified for the job that was given to her.

"Like what?"

"Trying facing an army of 10's of thousands with about 30 girls where the oldest was 25."

"Good times." The other brunette, just as good looking as the other, but in a different way laughed.

"I'm Faith." She introduced as she winked at him.

"Oh Dear Lord, what is it with you and attractive women Sheppard?" Mckay muttered.

The final woman somehow heard him and laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like my men arrogant, and from what I have heard about the Rodney McKay, you fit the profile."

Rodney stared at the woman and almost whimpered. Oh yeah, he liked this girl, she had made McKay speechless, you couldn't get any better than that.

Without anything to say Rodney muttered about something about needing to see to something in his lab and practically ran out of the room.

"Oh that one is going to be so much fun." The woman laughed as she watched Rodney leave. "I'm Major Natalie Lehane, Sir." She said and saluted.

"At ease, Major."

Major Lehane relaxed and her grin returned.

"That's the only salute you are ever getting, by the way."

He looked at the three women who were now part of the Atlantis base. They were all attractive he would give them that, but in completely different ways. Dawn had the typical Californian girl look, tanned and perky, if she was blonde she would be the whole package. Faith, was mysterious. She was the older of the three, he could tell. It wasn't that she looked old, it was the way she carried herself, she had toughened up in a way the other two hadn't. She bore the expression he had seen General's wear, like she had made choices that had cost people their lives. Major Lehane was very similar. She was about Faith's height and had hair similar to Teyla's, her skin was also slightly darker than Faith's, but she had the same curvy body. She bore herself like the soldier he knew she was.

Oh yeah, things were definitely going to be interesting with these three around.


	9. Revelations

Natalie looked around the room which was now hers. It was nice, homelier than the barracks she had slept in before. It was odd really; she was on another planet with her sister and someone who her sister seemed to have taken under her wing. She couldn't help but feel jealous of their sister like relationship. She knew that would have been her and Faith if she hadn't been taken away like she had been. Now she felt like the third wheel, she needed to build a relationship with her sister again, and that was going to be hard. She didn't like relationships, she didn't see the point in them, and they hurt too much.

That was why she had set her sights on Dr. McKay. She had heard the stories in the academic community. He was arrogant as you get, and it would be fun to get him on the run. It was a game, always a game. And it was going to be fun.

She chucked her bag down by the side of her bed and left the room, there would be time to wear in the mattress later, but now she had to go to a meeting.

Dawn was swinging on her chair waiting for the rest of the team to come in. At the moment it was just her and Faith and she was bored. She stopped and looked at Faith.

"John's pretty cute." She commented as innocently as possible.

"Dawn, I know where this is going and you know that I'm already in." Faith smirked.

"Fine, but I think we should change the winnings."

"What you got in mind?"

"Whoever wins still get the guy, but she also get the others favourite leather pants."

"Well I do like your red ones." Faith agreed, laughing.

Dawn didn't have a chance to reply as the rest of the team walked in, followed closely by Natalie.

Dr. Weir took the position at the head of the table.

"Ok everyone, now that the introductions are over, I think we should go in to detail what our three new members will actually be doing."

"I would definitely like to know why three little girls have been allowed on this base." McKay muttered.

"Watch it, or you'll get a spanking." Natalie scolded the scientist.

Mckay's mouth snapped shut and he glared at John who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm with McKay; no way should these three be here."

Natalie's mischievous glint turned hard as she looked at the caveman.

"You watch yourself, Neanderthal, I can do things you wouldn't even dream of doing, so don't push me."

"That's what we are her to discuss." Dr. Weir cut in before it came to blows. "I haven't gone in to detail with you about what these three will be contributing, but I have been told to expect great things from them."

"So what will you be doing exactly?" John asked the three women.

Dawn spoke first. "I will be heading up the translation and archaeologist department, giving me a position on your team."

"No offence, it's actually a complement, but aren't you a little young to have such a big job."

"I've been head of my own research team for the past 2 years, and believe when I say we dealt with a lot. I have more field training that you can imagine; I can handle guns and medieval weapons."

John couldn't help but smirk. "Can I call you Lara Croft then?"

Dawn smiled right back. "You can call me anything you like."

John had the decency to go red.

"And you two."

Dawn kept her face a mask.

"You've read their training reports?"

"Yes I have, but I really don't believe them. The ability they showed rivalled the Wraith's speed and strength." McKay denied.

John gave his CO a quick look, but remained impassive. He may be flirting with these girls, but he didn't really trust them yet.

"They're real, and I'll prove it." Natalie announced standing up. "Back up from the table."

They did as they were told and Natalie looked at the table. She hadn't thought this through, she knew it and Faith knew it. The table was a lot of steel, and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to break through it without breaking something.

"Do you want me to do it?" Faith asked.

Faith knew that while she would injure herself, it wouldn't be as bad as Natalie would. She had been a Slayer longer and she had been dealing with dislocated shoulders ever since she was little.

"I got it." Natalie declined.

She might hurt herself, but that caveman was really starting to annoy her.

She braced herself and punched as hard as she could in to the steel. She hadn't even realised she had closed her eyes.

She waited several seconds for the pain to come but it never did. She opened her eyes to see she had punched all the way through the steel table and her fist was still in the hole.

Faith instantly stood up and punched the table as well, with the same results, she looked to her sister and then to Dawn.

"What the hell Dawn, Nat should have broken her arm, same as me. No way in hell are we that strong, even B would struggle with that. "

"I don't know Faith! I'm as a surprised as you are. Natalie punch Faith." Dawn ordered.

"What?" Natalie exclaimed.

"Do it." Faith agreed.

Natalie sighed, but did as she was told; she hit her sister as hard as she could. She really didn't expect what happened next though.

Normally if Natalie hit a Slayer they would fly 5 feet max, but Faith had cleared that distance, she had went through the glass doors and over the railing and was now on the floor down by the Stargate.

Before Natalie could even shout for her sister, Faith was on her feet and had leapt up over the railing and was back in the room.

"That was a rush." Faith grinned.

"Oh my God Faith, are you OK?"

"I'm buzzing."

"Ok, back up, what the hell was that?" John shouted.

"A demonstration just went a little better than we thought it was going to go."

"Your Slayer powers have enhanced, but how?"

"What the Hell is a Slayer?"

"She is the Guardian of Atlantis." A voice said at the back if the room.

Natalie and Faith had their hidden daggers out instantly, while Dawn took her gun out the holster along with John and Ronan.

"Put your weapons down, I will not hurt you."

The being walked out of the shadows and they saw her for what she was.

"You're an Ancient." McKay declared, astounded.

"I am one of the Ascended of my kin, yes."

"Wait Ascended? Last time I went through that I went in to a coma and B had a Giant Snake to deal with." Faith said, looking alarmed.

"That was a Demonic Ascension; I am a being of the light."

"Okay, Dawn?" Faith asked her Watcher.

Dawn shrugged. "I'm guessing there's a good kind of Ascension and then there's 'I wanna be a big snake' kind of Ascension."

They all slowly lowered their weapons, feeling slightly more relaxed now they knew who she was.

"Okay, tell me more about this Guardian?" Dawn asked.

"The Guardian was the last of her kind, Huntresses. Huntresses were a race within the Pegasus during the war with the Wraith."

"Were they Culled?" Teyla asked.

The Ancient smiled warmly at the Ethosian. "The Wraith did attempt to Cull the Guardian's Race, but they failed. Huntresses were further along the evolutionary path, but they had taken an alternate route to those of the Ancients. When the Wraith came, they found a Race that could fight them hand to hand and win, a race that outrun their Darts. They truly were a Great Race."

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

She couldn't believe she had been expecting to have to go through that database with a fine tooth comb; instead it had fallen right in to her lap.

"We discovered the Wraith's defeat at their hand, and we approached them with an alliance, we could provide technology, while they could provide the skills in destruction.

Faith snorted. "That sounds like me."

The Ancient looked at Faith with a sad smile on her face. She didn't say anything to her, but continued on with her story.

"They agreed and they became our Soldiers. We would send a group of 10 young girls on to a Wraith Mother Ship and they would return with reports of the destruction of the Ship."

"So they were good." John deadpanned.

"Exceptionally, they turned the War in our favour, until the Wraith found a way to fight them."

"That would explain why you lost." McKay theorised.

The Ancient nodded. "Indeed. We never discovered how they overcame the Huntresses superior powers. The War ended soon after. The Huntresses were extinct except for one 15 year old girl. We asked her to guard Atlantis for our descendants. She agreed, as long as we did something for her in return."

"You're the ones that created the Slayer." Faith said calmer than she felt.

The Ascended Ancient nodded. "We could not recreate the race of the Huntresses, but we could manipulate DNA of a girl who volunteered to make her stronger and faster. We created the First Slayer."

"Sineya."

Faith had had it; she kicked the steel table, which went flying.

"How dare you! I have seen Sineya and she was half wild, there was no way she could have consented to that!"

The Ancient again looked sorrowful. "Her mind became feral after she became what she wanted. The raw power flowing through her was too much. She was the strongest Slayer to ever live; the blood that gave her Slayer powers was too strong, through the generations the blood became diluted and the Slayer became less feral."

"Are you saying that all Slayers are related?"

"In a way yes, they all have a small amount of Sineya's blood running through their veins, making them Slayers."

Faith calmed down a bit; she was still pissed, but not as bad.

"What happened to the Guardian?"

"She went through a rite now lost that made her immortal, she could die through injury but she could not age or become ill. She lost her life when the Wraith went to War with the Satedans." The Ancient looked to Ronan, whose look changed from anger to understanding.

"Kida." He stated.

"Yes, she had always liked the people of Sateda and decided if they were going to die, she would go with them."

"She died taking out the mothership that killed my wife; she swore she would avenge her even if it killed her." Ronan stated, his voice laced with pain. "She was the best warrior I had ever seen."

They were silent for a moment, as if paying their respect to the Guardian who lost her life protecting others; it was Faith that broke the silence.

"It was the way she would have wanted to go out."

"How do you know?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Because every Slayer dies, she just hopes it means something, and it doesn't get much better than saving people, even if it's just one." Natalie answered for her sister.

Every Slayer knew this. If they had to die, they wanted it to mean something, that way they lived on.

During the solemn moment, something in Dawns head clicked.

"You defeated the Old Ones didn't you?"

"We did indeed. We sent them back to the Hell they belonged in, we couldn't however kill the half bloods, they were still considered human by the Council of Elders. A few of us decided this was wrong and cut off from the rest of them and took Sineya with them, she seemed to like killing the half bloods, it soothed her, and the Slayer myth was born."

Faith sighed, she could understand Sineya. When she Slayed she became lost in it, she forgot her guilt and her pain, she was just the Slayer.

"Okay, you explained how the Slayer was created, but you didn't explain why us two are super Slayers."

"It's not just you." The Ancient replied.

"Huh?"

The Ancient looked over to Dawn.

"The Key has also become stronger, in more ways than one."

Dawn was almost tempted to go for her gun again, she didn't like how much this woman knew, Ascended or not.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"Your two companions have returned to what they were meant to be, Huntresses, being so close to where their kin lived for millions of years has made the Slayer blood in them dominant. They are not as great as their descendants, but they are close, and are far more powerful than a Slayer. You, Key, also have the blood of Sineya in you, albeit significantly weaker than your Slayer sister and her fellow warriors. But your blood has reacted all the same; your abilities are very similar to your sisters now."

"Are you saying I'm a Slayer?"

"I believe I am, but you are so much more, you are a Child of the Ascended."

"Again I say huh?" Dawn exclaimed.

"The Key was the Ascended's only interference in to the lower plain. When we first Ascended we gave the current Slayer the Key as a gift, she could walk between dimensions in the flash of an eye, but each time the key was used, it's power increased, until it became unstable. It could not be used so casually ever again we gave it to the Order of Dagon and charged them with it protection. However, I never expected them to give it human form. The consequences are great. You are now charged with the protection of this universe, as the Powers That Be are charged with yours."

"WHAT!"


	10. Headaches and The Sparring Room

"WHAT"

"I understand your shock, but we have waited many years for the Key to return, that much raw power would have been enough to wipe out the Wraith, but as you are human, you will have to do it with the help of the others."

"Splainy?"

The Ancient looked at her in confusion.

"Explain." Dawn translated.

"Ah." The Ancient smiled. "The power you possess is a mere fraction if what you were, but you are still extremely powerful, if you ally with the 2 last Huntresses and the people of Atlantis you will achieve you goal, but you are not a Champion. You are the one who guides the Champions."

"Oh Crap." Dawn sighed and she slumped in to her chair. "This so isn't fair."

"Okay, will someone please explain what is going on?" McKay had had enough, these three had walked in and now things were a lot less clear than before.

It was Natalie that took the pleasure in explaining it to him. "Cliff notes, me and Faith are apparently related to a really old and extinct race called the Huntresses, and Dawn is now the Guardian of the universe and mega powerful Wicca who's super string and super fast. Got it?"

"Wicca?" Weir asked.

"Magic, or what you believe to be magic, it is really manipulating the energy around you."

"The residual energy from powerful Earth movement?"

"Precisely, the energy is used by Wiccans to do things that normal can't do."

"Amazing." McKay exclaimed.

The Ancient's expressions became worried as she looked upwards.

"I must leave, the others believe I have done what I come to do, they do not want me to alter what must happen."

"Wait what?" Dawn exclaimed. She never liked it when higher beings spoke like that.

"You are meant for great things, Dawn Summers, but you must let your emotions guide you." The Ancient turned to the SGA team. "These three are our Warriors, they are our connection to you, trust them, and they shall see you through this."

"Stop with the Cryptic." Dawn muttered.

Dawn didn't get a response as the Ancient had disappeared.

"You know every time I meet those guys, they get more annoying." John decided.

The two teams looked at each other. The Atlantis Crew were far from trusting these people, but apparently they were here to stay, so the best they could do was keep a close eye on them.

"Dr. Weir, I think it would be a good idea if we wrap this up, I need time to think." Dawn reasoned, going in to Watcher Mode.

"I agree, I would like John to stay behind however, we need to speak privately."

"What ways the sparring room?" Faith asked.

"I'll take you." Ronan offered immediately. He didn't like these girls and the only way he was going to deal with that dislike was by fighting them.

Faith stared at him, not expecting him to be so eager. She shrugged and signalled him to lead the way and Dawn, Faith and Natalie followed him out.

"Well that fight is going to be interesting." John muttered to himself before turning back to his CO.

The other team members had left by now and he and Elizabeth were the only ones left in the room.

"So..." John started.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's a lot to take in."

"Got that right."

"Do you trust them?" Elizabeth asked bluntly.

"Honestly, no, but I don't think that General O'Neill and SG1 would have let them through that Gate unless they trusted them, so I say we take the chance."

"I agree, Dawn will accompany you and your team on missions, but I don't want her left alone for 2 seconds, she is to be watched all the time." Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." John nodded as he left to see Ronan fight a tiny girl.

Dawn walked through the halls of Atlantis, and although the place was amazing, she couldn't focus on enjoying it.

The higher beings seemed to like interfering when it came to her and Buffy, she was happy with her magic, that's all she wanted, not to be the normal one. Careful what you wish for.

Added to her Voodoo (as Faith called It.) she was a Slayer and the Powers that Be for this universe. She could deal with the Slayer bit, but she really didn't like the whole being in charge of the Universe bit, that gave her the wiggins. And to top all that off, she was feeling antsy, like she needed to fight.

She didn't even realise that Ronan had brought them to the sparring room till she looked around. She liked it. It was simple, a few pieces of equipment, and that left a lot of room to spar.

Dawns thoughts were cut in by Ronan speaking.

"I think we have some things to settle." He stated, rather calm for him.

"I believe we do." Faith answered just as calm.

But Dawn knew better, Faith had that glint in her eye. The one that said 'I'm gonna kick your ass'. But with her newfound powers it might be more 'I'm gonna throw you through a wall a few times'.

"Faith let me; you can spar with Natalie after us."

Faith raised her eyebrow as she looked at Dawn, but didn't say anything. She was actually interested just how different Dawn was now.

Ronan seemed to accept this and threw nodded his consent to fighting Dawn.

"Go get 'em Dawnie." Faith smirked as she and Natalie moved to the side of the sparing room.

It was only then that she noticed Teyla, John and someone she didn't recognise were standing to the side also.

"Nothing like a good audience." Dawn muttered.

She would admit she was nervous, she didn't know how to use her newfound abilities yet and she couldn't really use them to her advantage if she didn't know how to use them.

"Let's go." She told Ronan with more confidence that she felt.

Ronan was quick, she'd give him that, and aggressive. She was instantly on the defence. Ronan didn't get a hit in, but at least he had managed to try, Dawn didn't get the chance.

He stopped his attacks and backed off as they circled each other. He attacked again as he jumped in to attack from the air.

Dawn blocked again as he continued his attacks, but she was beginning to get nervous. This guy was REALLY aggressive, and he wasn't giving her a chance to even get a hit in. She lost her focus for a second and Ronan managed to through her defences. He managed to get a hard punch to the side of her jaw.

Dawn didn't know what happened, she wasn't sure she ever would, but something definitely happened. Dawn moved faster than she ever had, managing to attack Ronan before he could start another one of his attacks.

She was angry, her jaw didn't hurt, but it was the fact that he had struck her. The rational Watcher in her didn't understand why she was so angry, but the slayer in her did. She was the predator, he was the prey. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, he was meant to lose and she was meant to win. So was the circle of the Slayer.

She didn't really think about the moves she was using, she just felt them flowing out of her. When a roundhouse kick to the head connected to Ronan's head she realised just how powerful her attacks were.

Ronan had more than a few inches on her and was more than double her size in bulk and her kick had sent him flying a few feet across the room.

Dawn didn't have time to even think about it as Ronan was already on his feet and moving again, but she felt more confident this time, she had felt her abilities, now she could use them.

Ronan came at her again, but she blocked his first attack and managed to get a hit in to his stomach. Before he could even retaliate she was moving again. She was now using her skills that she had honed for years. Strategy was now in her movements, she wasn't just going on her newfound instincts.

Dawn smiled, Ronan was good, but she was definitely better now. No doubt he would have beaten her when she wasn't the Slayer, but everything was different now. Even her senses were helping her. Her enhanced vision could see the smallest tells as he moved, that wouldn't have been seen before. Her body seemed to be even more flexible than before, her kicks higher and her twist longer.

Her elbow met his face as she kicked his legs out, he fell to the floor and before he could move, her foot was on his neck.

"You lose." Dawn smirked down at him.

Ronan smiled back and grabbed her keg and twisted. Dawn ended up on the floor right next to him.

"Ok, fine. It's a draw." She sighed.

He may be a caveman, but there was a personality behind that, Dawn decided. She had seen the slight humour behind his last move.

She lifted her head to the sound of clapping. Faith and Natalie were still their laughing and clapping.

"Thanks Dawn, I finally made some money on you." Faith thanked as she held her hand out to Natalie.

Natalie stopped clapping and sighed. "Fine, but it wasn't really fair. I didn't know she was going to go in Full Slayer Mode." She slapped some money in to her sister's waiting hand.

Dawn pouted. "No fair, I'm no allowed to bet on you."

"Yeah but you do it anyway." Came Faith's quick response.

She still hadn't moved off the floor and was shocked to see Ronan offering her a hand.

She accepted it and leapt to her feet, jumping a little too close to Ronan than she would have liked.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she tried to take her hand from his gasp.

Ronan however held on.

"You're a good warrior, Dawn. A lot like Kida."

"Thank you." Dawn said, trying not to blush. She didn't blush anymore she was an adult.

Ronan let go of her hand and walked over to John and the guy she didn't know.

Dawn turned to Natalie and Faith.

"You two gonna fight?"

They didn't reply as John walked over to the three.

"Uh, if you do use the sparring room, could you try and not break anything that would be hard to replace. Elizabeth isn't really happy with all the glass now littering the hallway by the briefing room."

"Right, gotcha." Faith replied smiling.

John smiled back, but quickly made his way back to his corner. Sure the girls were cute, but he was too worried about the fact that they could break him in to tiny little pieces to do anything.

"You heard him, break anything and I'm calling Giles." Dawn scolded playfully as she almost skipped over to the three guys.

"Hey." She greeted as she eyed the stranger.

He must have realised she was staring as he quickly introduced himself.

"I'm Major Lorne." He greeted holding his hand out.

Dawn hesitated taking his hand, she really didn't want to break a military officer, it probably wouldn't be very good for her reputation around here.

She took the hand of the soldier, trying to keep her strength in check.

Major Lorne winced slightly, but he seemed to be able to us his hand after, so she didn't do too much damage.

"Quite a string grip." Lorne commented.

"Sorry, I'm kinda getting used to the whole super strength."

"Ah." Lorne replied not really knowing what to say.

Before Dawn could explain anything she was interrupted by a large crack on the other side of the room.

Dawn instantly looked to see where the sound had came from and was amused to see there was a crack in the wall, where one of the two sparring Super Slayers had obviously gone in to.

She was quite shocked to see the two from actually fighting. She could make out the moves and the separate women barely, but she couldn't make out any real details. The only thing separating them was the colour of their clothing and hair, and this was with her new enhanced vision.

"I told them not to break anything." John muttered.

Dawn stifled a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll fix it when they are done."

John looked at her, confused.

"Sabrina at your service." She explained.

John eyes changed from confusion to understanding to nervousness. He wasn't sure how much more strange he could take in one day.

"Sir?" Lorne asked his superior.

"I'll explain later, when I don't have a headache."

John winced as Faith threw Natalie in to the ceiling, resulting in a lot of the plaster to come down.

He really hoped that Dawn could fix it, or Elizabeth was going to kick his ass.


	11. A Beautiful Friendship

Dawn took great pleasure having created that look of astonishment of the three military men's faces.  
After Faith and Natalie had finished the work out – with Faith being the victor, the sparring room was not looking its best. Faith and Natalie were grinning like two little girls who had just got a pony. It was scary to think she was the mature one out of the trio.  
As she promised, Dawn fixed up the room, although it took more than the simple 'abra kadabra' that she displayed. She loved performing the stupid clichés; it was so fun to watch people's reactions.

"You did all that with 'abra kadabra'?" Lorne asked.

"No, I've just always wanted to say it." Dawn said with one of her winning smiles.

Lorne looked amused at her antics and turned to Sheppard "Where did you get three Wonder Women?"

"Cleveland."

Lorne grinned, just when you thought this place couldn't get any crazier.

Dawn glanced over to Ronan. "So did we prove our worth?"

Ronan gazed at the brunette long and hard. She looked nothing like his wife, polar opposites, but there was something so familiar. That same stubbornness, but at the same time soft. He had never compared anyone to his wife, in his eyes she was one of a kind.

"Guess you did." He answered.

"Really not much of a talker are ya'?"

Ronan grunted and left, not wanting to interact with the confusing woman any more.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him, he can be a little..." John trailed off.

"...rude." Dawn finished for him.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Nah don't worry about it, my big brother figure was a British vampire, I'm used to rude..." she paused."...and a lot of swearing."

John just nodded, he felt like his brain was in overload, and the comment went right over his head.  
Natalie and Faith seemed to have calmed down and were looking slightly more sombre.

"We have to figure out what this all means to us, big sis' ain't gonna be happy with your new found status, she has enough trouble with you being a witch."

Dawn sighed. Faith was right, Buffy was going to have a hissy fit. She always made sure that Dawn would have the most normal life an ex key and megawitch could have. Add Slayer on to her titles and it means she now lives in crazy land full time. Buffy was going to go nuts!

"I'll send a video back on the ship back to earth."

Faith nearly laughed, but controlled herself. One of the good things of being in a different Galaxy was that it was easy to avoid big fights with a pissed off Buffy.

"Don't forget to tell her that you're head honcho here as well."

That was going to go over even better; Buffy wasn't a big fan of the PTB's. She was not going to be happy now her sister was one, even if it was in a different Galaxy.

"Uhh, I suggest we get some food, and then Elizabeth will want to give you your fist assignments." John cut in. He thought there was enough craziness today.

Faith and Natalie's eyes lit up. It seemed the two H's were still going strong. Even Dawn was starving and she had eaten just before she had got on the Prometheus. She really hoped they had enough food to keep three Slayers happy.

"You said the magic word. Offer a Slayer food, and they're yours for life. Or at least until they finish eating!" Dawn laughed as John led them to the mess hall.

It was nice, in a military way; it kinda reminded her of the cafeteria in Sunnydale High. Those were the days. Getting attacked by ghosts and then going for lunch.  
The three newcomers filled their plates to the brim and followed John to the table where the rest of his team sat.

'My team' Dawn thought.

It was weird, she was no longer the 'Slayers little sister' or, as Spike used to call her 'Witch Junior.' This was her team; she was the leading expert of her fields.  
Teyla smiled in greeting as they approached. Dawn liked her, she reminded her of Tara, but a lot more confident.

McKay was looking down at his food, not making eye contact with any of them, Natalie had already taken her toll on him by the looks of it.

Natalie winked to her sister and took a seat next to the scientist, she obviously was going to get her way, whether he liked it or not.  
Faith and Dawn looked at each other before they both held their left hand up and decided their squabble over rock, paper, scissors.

"I win." Faith grinned as she played rock.

Dawn sighed in defeat as Faith took her seat next to John, if she wasn't careful, Dawn would be parting with her leather pants very soon.

She took the final place on the table at the end beside Ronan. He hadn't looked at her since they had entered the Mess Hall.

"What's the what?" Dawn asked him.

His confused looked forced her to reiterate.

"What's the matter?"

"You bring back memories." Was all he said.

Dawn decided not to push any further, Ronan really didn't seem like the touchy feely type. Instead she turned to the rest of the group.

"So what can we expect to be our assignments?"

John was the one to answer. "Elizabeth will want to get you acquainted with the rest of your department, and they'll show you the ropes. I'm guessing she will want to split the two of you onto separate teams, spread the Super Powers and all."

Faith frowned at that, she wasn't sure how she felt at being separated from the other two. Sure, they could all hold their own, but the arrangement had a 'divide and conquer' feel to it, plus there was that whole bodyguard thing going on, although it wasn't really needed now, she supposed..

It seemed that John was right. After meeting with Elizabeth yet again, Dawn had been handed off to Teyla and Andy, the acting head of the Archaeology department to be shown the ins and outs of her new research crew, while Natalie and Faith had been designated teams.

Faith was to be put on to Major Lorne's team. The decision had been based on the fact that after Col. Sheppard's team, they seemed to be the ones who needed a super strong Slayer to help them out of binds. Natalie's assignment was slightly more flexible, she was to provide back up for the other two when needed, and would head out with other teams as required, when in high risk areas. Her soldier skills would allow her to mould better with multiple teams. As far as they knew, she was just another Major from Earth.

After being briefed, Faith parted from Natalie, who was going in search of McKay's lab, and asked Sheppard to send her in the direction of Dawn's department. If she knew the girl half as well as she thought she did, Dawn would already be in the Ancient Database trying to figure out how she had just become leader of a Galaxy.

It seemed that Faith was right. She found Dawn in her new office with a frown on her face.

"What did you find?" She asked as she entered the office.

Dawn glanced up at her, worry evident in her eyes. She and Dawn could be childish all they wanted, but they would never be as care free as they wanted to be.

"The Key was a weapon to start with, but it needed to get stronger, which is why they gave it to Sineya.

Every time it opened a door, it soaked up more energy."

"What was it meant to fight?"

"It was meant to kill the Wraith, once and for all. Eventually it's power was meant to be wielded by Kida, but it became too unstable and had to be contained. Enter the Order of Dagon, they were charged by the Ancients to contain the Key at all costs. The power had become so unstable that it wouldn't just open doors, it would tear down all the walls."

"And that's what would have happened with Glory." Faith finished.

Dawn nodded. "I always wondered why I could never dimension hop. Willow thought I would be strongest at it, but I have never been able to tap in to it, the power is too strong and unstable to be channelled through a human being."

"So I guess it might be a good thing if you stop trying, just in case."

Dawn smiled slightly. She couldn't laugh at the moment, it had finally sunk in what she was now. She was a leader, and already she hated it. She saw what happened to Buffy when she became a General. She didn't want to become that type of person, nor did she want to have to treat people like Buffy had had to when they fought the first.

"You know, things haven't changed that much" Faith said, sensing her mood.

Dawn snorted. "How do you figure?"

"You were a Watcher before we came here, and you still are. Just now it's for an entire Galaxy, instead of just me. "

Dawn managed a small laugh. "And the Galaxy will be easy compared to you."

"True. Remember what the glowy chick said, you will need me and Nat, as well as Atlantis to defeat the Wraith, don't be your sister and shoulder it all, we all know how that turned out."

Dawn knew Faith was right. She couldn't become a brunette version of her sister. Buffy held the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she refused to let anyone share the burden. It had changed her in a way the blonde Slayer didn't like to admit, and Dawn hated it when General Buffy came out, it wasn't her sister anymore.

"I'm just worried about what she said about the Key awakening. Last time that happened I nearly ended the world and Buffy died."

The two went silent for a while until Natalie sauntered in.

"Found anything to appease Giles?"

"A bit. Some stuff about the Huntress, and how it was her DNA that made the Slayer, and a lot of

Science that goes over my head, but Willow might be able to grasp. Along with what that Ancient told us. I think he'll be happy." Dawn replied.

"I think that is enough information for today. Why don't we go unpack and then chill out with a movie or something?" Natalie suggested.

"Sounds cool. I'll just go to find Col. Sheppard first and ask him when my first off world mission is. I need to be prepared and all." Dawn grinned.

"I bet you do." Faith grinned.

And with a click of the fingers, the cheery facade reappeared.

Dawn found John in the sparring room training with Teyla. She watched the two in motion, He was good, but Teyla was obviously better. Her movement was almost Slayer like, her, moves flowed together with grace and precision. She couldn't wait to Spar with the Amazon Beauty.

Teyla noticed Dawn watching them and ended the match with a kick to the chest and a swipe of the legs. She was holding back, but it was enough to put John on his back.

"That's a good look for you." Dawn said, announcing her presence to the Colonel.

"Hey Dawn." He greeted as she offered her hand to help him up.  
He took it and Dawn hoisted him up, pulling him a little closer than necessary.

"Uh thanks."

"My pleasure. I just wanted to know when the team next heads out?"

"It will be a while, we're on down time, so you can get used to your new department."

Dawn nodded. It made sense, and would give her time to train with Natalie and Faith. She wouldn't be any use if she couldn't get her Slayerness in check.

If she was honest with herself, she was happy she wasn't going off world straight away. It wasn't just her problems she had to deal with. She had to worry about the repercussions of Natalie's and Faith's new found powers, and the Key was bound to make an appearance now that it wasn't dormant, and that really couldn't be a good thing, in Dawn's opinion. With her luck it would happen when she least wanted it to as well.

She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Hey, you guys want to come watch a movie with us; we can grab Ronan and Rodney on the way?"

John paused, he wasn't sure whether he was ready to get buddy – buddy with the three.

Dawn sensed his hesitation. "Look, I know you don't trust us, but we need to start somewhere right, and a movie is better than our first mission."

John looked to Teyla who was smiling as she nodded her head in agreement. "Rodney will be in his lab, and I believe Ronan is in his rooms, perhaps it will let us all know each other a little bit better." She suggested to her team leader.

"Ok., Let's swing by and pick up Rodney and Ronan and then we can decide what movie we want to watch."

Dawn smiled in thanks. She was hoping this was going to get easier in time.

"So getting to know each other huh?" She pondered. "Well my favourite things are football and ferris wheels."

John stopped and smacked his chest. "A girl after my own heart."

Dawn looked confused and looked at Teyla. "Huh?"

"I believe John is also a great fan of ferris wheels and football, as he has told me repeatedly." Teyla mused.

Dawn laughed with her, and hooked her arm through Teyla's. "I believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

They walked on past John who was now modelling a very unsoldier-like pout.

"What about me?"

Dawn glanced behind her. "I can think of something way better than friends for you and I, Col. Sheppard."

It seemed to shut John up, as he headed the same way they were going, looking very good indeed.  
Oh yes, beautiful friendship indeed.


	12. Indiana Jones & the Temple of Ancestors

Dawn stood in the embarkation room looking slightly nervous as she stared at the 'Gate. It was her first mission and was predicted to be a routine meet and greet, but from what she heard it was never routine with Sheppard's team. It has been a while since she had been a big gun, and if she was honest with herself she liked the feeling that if she screwed up there was someone there watching her back. She screwed up now and there would be no one but herself to fix it.

"Are you Okay, Dawn?" Teyla asked from beside her.

Dawn smiled hesitantly. "So so, guess it's just first time jitters. I haven't really ever done something this big on my own before."

Ever since they had all watched the movie together, she had become fast friends with Teyla. The Athosian seemed to be the Pegasus version of a Slayer. During their first spar, things hadn't gone smoothly. It seemed that the Slayer in Dawn saw the Wraith as a threat, and the Wraith DNA in Teyla became a problem because of it. During the heat of battle Dawn had gone in for the kill, and it was only Ronon's quick reaction to intercept her that saved Teyla. From then he and Teyla managed to restrain her as her mind slowly became lucid enough to realised what she had been about to do. After the mishap she had apologised profusely and Teyla was more than forgiving, explaining how they had discovered she had some wraith DNA.

"I see." Teyla nodded. "It can be very unnerving visiting a planet for the first time."

"Ah it's not so bad, it's normally just trees, a lot of trees." John reassured as he entered.

"Gee that's great, because I'm so used to trees living in California most of my life." She replied dryly.

"Ah, a Valley girl, I forgot. At least you aren't blonde." John shuddered.

Dawn snorted. "Say that to my sister's face and she'd use your arm to play golf with and your body the ball."

"Thank you for that image, seriously you'll be fine. It isn't like this is known Wraith territory."

Dawn hit him over the head. "You jinxed us." She scolded.

Before John could retort the 'Gate began to dial. As the final chevron locked, the team made it way forward, Ronon taking point.

John and Dawn were the last ones left on the Atlantis side of the 'Gate when Dawn paused.

"I really don't like portals, you know."

John didn't reply as he shoved her through.

"This is going to be interesting." Were his final words as he walked through

It was only her Slayer balance that saved her from falling flat on her face as she flew out of the wormhole. She heard the 'Gate shut behind her.

"John, you are so dead."

The rest of the team looked behind them to see their newest member glaring daggers at their team leader.

"Oh, come on Dawn, it's an age old tradition."

"Tradition my ass." Dawn muttered as she joined Teyla, Ronon and McKay.

"Let's just get going. Ronon, you take point, Teyla, you watch our six."

As both of them complied, Dawn took a minute to look at the dynamics of the team.

Ronon had the best eyesight and had the quickest reactions, so it made sense that he would lead the way. Teyla was similar. Her superior hand to hand skills and quick reactions meant she could deal with a sneak attack. Rodney was in the centre, being the least battle hardened. She took her place behind Rodney while John was in front of him.

"The MALP indicated that there was a village about 2 hours walk north. The usual meet and greet."

John took point as they entered the village. They were all shocked to see a welcome committee.

"This usually happen?" Dawn whispered to John.

"Not lately." He whispered back.

They were interrupted when an elderly woman stepped forward.

"Greetings Lanteans, I am Cindra." She greeted.

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but how do you know who we are."

" The Temple of the Ancestors has foretold your coming for many years. When the scouts said the Great Ring had activated, we knew the time had come." She explained.

"The time for what?" Dawn asked.

This seemed more and more like a prophecy, and that was never good.

"The time for The Ancestors to return to Atlantis."

"Sounds like we need to look at that wall." John decided.

Cindra nodded. "My Warriors will take you."

Cindra motioned to two large men, about Ronon's size, wielding large broadswords.

They followed the men to the outskirts of the village, where a large temple resided.

"This is where the Wall is?" McKay asked.

"Yes, Lantean." One of the Warriors nodded.

The two men stayed outside the temple as the team ventured in.

The sight that welcomed them held them on awe. The temple was vast, and old. There were writings on every single wall they could see.

"You're the language geek, what does it say?" McKay asked Dawn impatiently.

Dawn studied the wall closest to her. "These markings are strange, they seem to be Ancient, but are all slightly different."

"Can you read it?" McKay asked.

"Maybe, I need to figure out what the variation is before I can even begin translating." She explained, not even looking away from the wall.

Dawn could tease Giles all she wanted, when it came to languages, she was as bad as him with his books.

"Right, Ronon you stay here with Dawn. Teyla, you and Rodney go mingle with locals, and I'll go back to the 'Gate to report back to Weir. She is going to be very interested in this."

When Ronon and Dawn were left alone, Dawn glanced sideways in Ronon's direction.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

Dawn smiled. "Nothing. I was just wondering when you are gonna stop being, tall, dark and broody in my presence."

"I'm not." Was his short reply.

Dawn snorted. "Right, and I'm not a Valley girl. You know the only other person I have seen this grumpy is Angel when he's in the same room with Buffy, and that was after they tried to kill each other! And they ended up in bed together

Ronon just glared.

"I'm just saying."

They stayed silent as Dawn's focus went back to the wall. Dawn snapped her fingers.

"Ancient Sumerian." She said proudly.

Ronon's stance didn't change at all.

"It's the second language mixed with Ancient, I should be able to decipher it now, but it is going to take a while. There's a lot of wall in this place."

"Better get on it then." He grunted.

Dawn sighed. "What I wouldn't do for my IPod right now."

Dawn returned to her work. Now that she could decipher the writing, she was getting interested. The wall spoke of the downfall of the Ancient. Pretty much what they already knew, but it was the next thing that caught her attention.

"Oh no." Dawn paled.

"What?" Ronon asked, actually sounding interested.

He didn't get a response though. He barely saw the blur that was Dawn as she darted out of the temple, heading towards the 'Gate.

Ronon chased after her, but he was starting to appreciate Slayer speed. She was already out of his sight. He headed after her, hoping that she would at least remember to punch in her IDC before she tried to get through the 'Gate

Dawn ran as fast as she could, and it seemed her top speed got her back to the 'Gate just under a half hour later. . She needed to talk to Weir. (if it only took two hours to walk,....

She dialled the 'Gate as fast as she could while simultaneously punching in her IDC.

She raced through the 'Gate but slowed on Arrival, she really didn't want to get shot.

As soon as she was through she came face to face with John.

"Dawn, what the matter?"

"We have a problem."

"Guessed that, what kind?"

"The destruction of Atlantis and the Wraith winning kind."

"Oh, that kind. Crap"

"We're screwed." Dawn stated yet again.

"Will you stop saying that?" John snapped irritably. "Nothing is set in stone."

"Well this is. Literally." Dawn snapped back.

Dawn, John, Elizabeth, Faith and Natalie were in the briefing room. Elizabeth had called the two sisters after Dawn had come flying through the Stargate.

"Dawn, why do you think there is a danger to Atlantis?"

Dawn sighed. "John told you about the temple right?" With Elizabeth's nod she continued. "Well I was able to figure out that the other language was Ancient Sumerian. Once I did that, it was comparatively easy to translate. It referenced a War between Four Great Races. The Ancients and the Huntresses, against the Wraith and a strange race the Ancient's didn't know of, but called the Destroyers."

"That doesn't sound good." Natalie commented.

"Wait, how come we haven't heard of this Race before?" Elizabeth asked.

She found it odd that the War between the Ancients and the Wraith was so well known on all the inhabited planets they had come across in the Pegasus Galaxy, but these two races had yet been to have been heard of since they had settled in Atlantis.

"Honestly, I don't know. From what Miss Glowy told us though, I would say that the Destroyers and the Huntresses joined the fight late. I think that the Destroyers were what levelled the playing field against the Huntresses."

"And I ask again, how does any of this endanger Atlantis?" Elizabeth asked Dawn.

"The wall in the temple went on to say that when The Great City reawakens and three of the Four Races made war on each other, the Fourth would return and determine the fate of the War."

"But the Three Races haven't returned." Natalie frowned.

"Yes they have." Elizabeth said, shocked.

This was hard on the civilian, she knew they were far from understanding the Ancients, and had barely scratched the surface of Atlantis, but this new information threw all the progress they had made out the window. It was also going to throw up a new road blocks as well. Like they didn't have enough of them already.

"Did I miss something?" Natalie asked her sister.

Faith had stayed quiet throughout the entire meeting. She may not show it, but she could be extremely intelligent when she wanted to be, especially when wars, battles and strategy that were being discussed."

"No, but we did cause it." She replied to her sister, but she was looking straight at Dawn.

Dawn stared right back, nodding so slightly that it was hard to see if you didn't have super vision.

"How?" John asked. "You and Natalie may be one of the Races, but we haven't got any resident Ancients.

"Yes you have." Dawn quietly answered him, looking down at the table.

"But you're not an Ancient." John countered.

"In a way, I am. I was created by the Ancients, and I was pure energy, until I was made in to Human Form. Sound familiar?" She asked, turning to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped. "You were Ascended."

Dawn nodded hesitantly. "I think so, I don't remember any of it, but Atlantis feels like home in a way that Sunnydale or anywhere else on Earth never did. It's like I'vebeen here before. And don't' forget that I'm charged with the protecter of this Universe, just like the Ancients were."

The only one not stunned to silence was Faith. "Did it say how we can fight the Two?"

Faith (although she would never admit It.) had learned a lot from Buffy over the years. When it came to being a good Slayer, Buffy was the best. Faith had always matched her on Strength and Speed, but Buffy had actually listened and observed the people around her, something Faith had only learned with time.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hadn't found anything yet, and the only way I can, is translating everything that's in that Temple. We haven't even searched all of it yet. It's big, and I think we need to know what else is there too, besides the writings"

"How long will that take?" Elizabeth asked, regaining her composure.

"Depends on how many people are both skilled in Ancient Sumerian and Ancient, the writings flit between the two randomly."

"Well I suggest that all of you get back to the planet, before the others begin to worry, and I'll assemble the linguists with the necessary skills." She looked over to the two sisters. "I would like you two to go as well, I don't want to take any chances with this place.

Dawn raised her hand slightly. "If it's possible, I think it would be a good idea to get Daniel here, he is probably the only other linguist under SGC payroll that can translate the two languages together as quickly as I can."

"Well that's easier said than done. I think General O'Neill is scared that if he lets him over here, he won't come back." Elizabeth smiled. "I'll make the request, but no promises. You are all dismissed." She ordered as she stood.

Faith turned to Dawn. "Do you really think we can fend off these things?" She whispered so only the hearing enhanced people in the room would hear her.

"Not a clue, but something called a Destroyer cannot be of the good, look at Connor."

Faith snorted. "The brat ain't that bad."

"Yeah, he's nice to you because he has a crush in you. He's evil to the rest of us."

"Oh, because you never acted like a little brat?"

"Not the point." Dawn dismissed.

"C'mon ladies, looks like we have a Temple to raid." John cut in to the private conversation.

"Oh God, he thinks he's Indiana Jones." Dawn sighed.

"Hey, he was hot." Faith protested.

"Faith, you thought Darth Vadar was hot."

"It's the voice."

And that was what the techs in the control area saw as Faith and Natalie accompanied Dawn and John to the gate. Three careless girls laughing, and their CMO looking rather offended and at the same time slightly awed.

The last thing they heard as they went through the 'Gate was their superior officer.

"You really think I'm like Indiana Jones?"


	13. Trouble

As soon as they stepped through the 'Gate they were greeted by the sight of Ronon in all his cavemen glory just starting to dial the 'Gate.

"Hey Dreads." Faith greeted.

He looked up, his eyes wild. He advanced on Dawn, his large bulk making Dawn look like a little doll.

Faith and Natalie instantly tried to close ranks against him, but Dawn stopped them with them her hand.

"Don't do that again." Was all he said before storming off in the direction of the village.

"Jeez, didn't know you cared so much." She muttered following after him.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"I think I just won." Faith smirked as she headed out. Natalie followed after shrugging.

John jogged to catch up with Dawn.

"Wanna tell me why Ronon has gone broodier than usual?" John asked the brunette.

Dawn sighed. "When I found out what was in the Temple, I just ran as fast as I could to the 'Gate. Kinda left him without telling him anything. I guess he doesn't like being out of the loop."

John listened, but he couldn't help but think there was something more there.

When they got to the village they met up with Teyla and Rodney who were in deep discussion with Cindra.

Teyla was the first to see the group, and looked slightly confused at the appearance of Faith and Natalie.

"Colonel?"

"Long story short, Dawn's an Ancient; there is another Race out there that will decide whether or not we get our asses kicked."

Teyla looked and Rodney, thoroughly confused. Rodney's face was a mix of awe and wonder as three women joined the circle.

"Cindra." Dawn greeted. "This is Faith and Natalie."

"Huntresses, it is an honour to meet two warriors as great as you." She bowed as she greeted the two.

"Well that's new." Faith commented with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss the Pegasus Gazette?"

"How do you know who they are Cindra?" Teyla asked kindly.

"My family was entrusted with the protection of this temple. Every protector receives dreams of the Great Races. The Huntresses faces were known to my family long before they were born."

"That's...disturbing." Natalie muttered.

"Wait, if you knew who the Great Races were how come you didn't recognise Dawn?" Faith asked.

Cindra turned to Dawn, confused.

"Thanks Faith. Cindra, I am the Ancient the Temple speaks of."

Cindra bowed her head. "My Lady, forgive me for not recognising you, but your face has changed so often, we were never positive what you would look like." She lifted her head and studied Dawn. "However, your eyes would have given you away if I had been truly looking. Every incarnation of you has had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, like yours."

Dawn suddenly wished she had sunglasses as everyone inspected her eyes.

"They really are blue." John commented.

Dawn turned to him, turning on her 1000 watts smile. "Thank you."

John stuttered as Rodney smacked him. "Seriously what is it with you and Ancients?"

"Well at least that answered one question." Faith cut in, trying to stop Dawn advances towards John.

Dawn nodded. "I wasn't the first incarnation of the Key. Not a big surprise. I am pretty old."

"Indeed you are, My Lady." Cindra smiled.

"I'll forgive you for that, if you drop the My Lady and call me Dawn."

"As you wish, Dawn."

"Okay, now that's out of the way, when the hell did you become an Ancient." Rodney screeched.

"Not the point Rodney, focus on the bit about us possibly getting our asses kicked." Faith replied dryly.

"Right. Back to the Temple then?"

"Yep." John answered.

This time they were accompanied by Cindra. She had a small understanding of the language in the Temple, and might be able to direct Dawn in the right direction.

"Do you know the full extent of the Temple, Cindra?" Dawn asked the native.

"I have explored this entire place, but I have barely scratched the surface of its contents. Many of my Ancestors devoted their life to deciphering all the writings, but still, after all this time, we have a rudimentary understanding of the knowledge this Temple gives us."

Dawn looked at her, confused. "The temple isn't that big, and their can't be that many walls further in."

Cindra looked at her, amused. "The walls are simply an outline. The Books of Knowledge hold the Secrets of the Ancestors."

"What Books of Knowledge." John asked hesitantly.

"Follow me and I will show you."

They followed Cindra past the main room of the Temple into another small room that appeared empty, except for more writings.

"Uh, not seeing any books." Faith commented.

Cindra smiled again, Dawn was really starting to hate that smile, it normally meant they were in for a surprise, and she didn't like surprises.

Cindra walked across the room to the back wall. She smoothed her hand against it, as if trying to find something. Her hand stopped on one of the Ancient symbols. As she presses the symbol it lit up, she did the same with four others and then stepped back.

She smiled as the wall began to slide open and reveal an entrance.

"These are the Books of Knowledge." She pronounced.

The SGA group stood there in awe. In front of them was another room. The walls were full of shelves that held books. The floor held at least a dozen large bookcases. It reminded Faith and Dawn of Giles' library, but bigger.... much bigger.

"That's a lot of books." Ronon observed.

Faith commented, "We're going to need a bigger boat!"

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Dawn said, turning to John. "Got a few years?"

Dawn had slight déjà vu as she sat in the Temple library at the table she had requested be brought in from Atlantis. If they had donuts it would have been almost perfect, she was missing the rest of the Scoobies, and felt the weight of their absence, especially Giles and Willow.

It had been a week since they had found the temple, and things were going slow. Only 7 of the linguists were able to read the language within the Temple without having to stop every other sentence and ask Dawn what it meant.

Jack had refused to let Daniel come at first, saying he was too important to SG1 and Earth. That really pissed Dawn off. He always called her the difficult one, but it seemed Jack was even worse than she was.

In the end she had called the Council. She hated throwing her weight around, but sometimes it was inevitable if you wanted something done.

With a quick call to Giles she had managed to get Daniel's temporary transfer approved, and he was sending some of the upper level linguists from the Council who had the clearance to know about the Stargate. She was hoping it would help move things along.

Cindra was also helping where she could. She had given Dawn all the journals her ancestors had kept about the Temple, and she working with some of her linguists in their translations.

Faith and Natalie were still here, they were bored, but it seemed the warriors here liked to spar a lot, so it kept them from getting antsy.

John was back on Atlantis with the rest of the team, with the exception of Rodney, he was curious about the odd energy signature he was getting within the Temple, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming form. To say it was driving him crazy was an understatement.

"Move people, do you not understand how odd this is. This isn't like any other Ancient energy we have come across. We need to find it!" He screeched.

He seemed to like yelling at her linguists when he got frustrated, and it was beginning to irk Dawn.

"Natalie can you come here for a sec" She asked the leather clad woman.

"What's up?" She greeted as she entered the library. She seemed to be just as interested in the energy signature as Rodney was, but not quite as crazy.

"Can you take Rodney back to Atlantis so he can get some sleep and stop yelling at my people? He's scaring them to death." She begged.

Natalie laughed. "That's not going to be easy, but it will be fun."

Dawn counted down from five as soon as she left the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get your hands off me you Amazon!" She heard Rodney screech, right on cue.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped by a crazy woman Help!"

His yells got quieter as Natalie dragged him out of the Temple.

She was giggling to herself when Faith walked in with an amused gin on her face.

"He started pissing you off, didn't he?" She asked, laughing.

Dawn smiled back mischievously. "It's for his own good."

"And you thought Nat was good for his health?"

Dawn shrugged. "You never know, he might see the light."

Faith chuckled as she sat next to the other brunette. "So what you reading?"

"Oh you know same old. Ancients create Wraith. Wraith attack Ancients. Huntresses and Destroyers get involved. Ancients and Huntresses lose."

Faith picked up a book and looked at the language absently. She didn't know any other languages than English, but she was bored.

"Dawn look at this."

Dawn looked at Faith oddly. Faith didn't do books if she didn't have to, especially when they were in a different language.

"What?"

"Why does this look like plain old English to me?"

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Did you take your meds this morning Faith?"

Faith slapped her with the book she was holding.

"Seriously, this says 'The Ancient created the creatures that would destroy two of the greatest Races to ever live.'

Dawn took the book out of Faith's hands and looked at the passage she had spoken.

"Well, don't ask me how, but that's what it says. Don't suppose you have been taking classes in Ancient Sumerian and Ancient, have you?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Not the school type and definitely not the booky type."

"Crap. Well the reason why can wait, all I know is that I just got another Linguist fluent in both languages. Pick up a book you aren't going anywhere."

"Really?" Faith groaned.

"Oh yes." Dawn smiled brightly. "And Natalie can join you when she gets back. I've got a hunch and I need to her to confirm it." Dawn looked at her watch. "Shoot, I've got to get back to Atlantis, Daniel is due to in soon, and Elizabeth wants me there when he arrives. You keep reading and write anything down that you think may be important."

Dawn left before Faith could protest. Faith hated books, but she would do it.

John stood in the control room ready waiting for Daniel arrive. He and Dawn were to escort him to the Temple and the camp they had set up there.

His team had been on stand down ever since they had found the Temple. Dawn was too vital to the mission to not be there full time, and Rodney had flat out refused to budge until he figured out what the energy signature was. All he had been able to figure out was that it wasn't dangerous. Well, he didn't think it was dangerous, he didn't know for sure though, seeing as how he couldn't find where it was coming from. He hadn't left the planet once, until John had seen him being carried over the shoulder of Natalie through the 'Gate back to Atlantis. It was times like that he really wished he carried a camera all the time.

He watched from the control room as the 'Gate activated and Dawn walked through. She was in her usual leather attire. It seemed that the three newest residents of Atlantis liked Teyla's dress sense.

He had to admit, the clothing suited her, and they had stated more than once that all the gear that off world personnel wore would just slow them down and get them hurt. He had a feeling that they were never going to give up their new clothes. He might be able to get Natalie to if he made it a direct order, but as long it didn't affect their ability to do their jobs, he was OK with it. Besides, they could retaliate by giving him a haircut. The thought made him shudder.

John took the moment to study Dawn, like he had when she had fist walked through the 'Gate. Her appearance hadn't changed, but John now saw the warmth she radiated. It was her smile, when she turned it on, she could make the Genii melt. The more he got to know her, the more he began to understand her. She could be the Valley girl she wanted everyone to perceive her as, but he had seen the serious side of her. She saw this place as her home now, and she would do anything to protect it.

Dawn seemed to notice he was staring. She raised her gaze to him and smiled, looking at him oddly. She waved him to come down.

He complied and smiled back.

'Damn that smile' he thought to himself.

As he approached her she linked her arm with his.

"Guess what I found out?" Dawn whispered, practically bouncing.

"How to stay still for more than five seconds?" He asked cheekily.

"No. Faith can read the language in the Temple." She actually did bounce as she revealed her discovery.

"That's...odd."

"That's what I thought, I need Natalie to confirm it but my theory is..."

She was cut of off by an Asgard beam in the middle of the room. When his dimmed it was replaced by Daniel Jackson.

He seemed to look around the room, finally resting his eyes on Dawn and John. He gave an odd look to the two linking arms, but he didn't have time to think about it as he was assaulted by a tall slender blur.

"Daniel!" She screeched as she hugged him.

It didn't go unnoticed that she might have cracked several ribs.

"Dawn, air." He wheezed.

She quickly let go and checked to make sure she hadn't hurt him.

"Sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"I'm alive, and my ribs are a little price to pay to be in the Pegasus. Thanks for kicking Jack's ass in politics." He grinned.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard. Jack and politics don't really mix."

Daniel laughed at her joke before greeting John with a handshake. "Colonel."

"Doctor."

"Right, let's get this on the road. Chuck dial it up." She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck, the 'Gate technician replied.

Dawn cringed. She hated being called ma'am, especially by people that were older than her, but she couldn't get them to stop.

"So how's the new job?" Daniel asked conversationally.

"Oh, you know. Trying to save life as we know it, same old, same old. At least the Jell-o is good."

"I hear that." He replied.

"Come on, I'm sure you two will love your little translation party. You go ahead; I'll find Natalie and her captive and meet you on the planet."

"Okey-Dokes." Dawn agreed. "Faith will probably be itching to make a run for it right about now anyway."

John couldn't help but laugh at her as she walked through the 'Gate backwards. For someone who was afraid of portals she seemed fine with them now.

John was still smiling even after the 'Gate closed. He only stopped when he realised what he was really smiling about.

He knew the minute she had walked through the Stargate she was going to be trouble; she was just going to be a different kind of trouble than he thought.

This was not good.


	14. Take A Ride With Me

John kept his promise and met Dawn and Daniel at the Temple with Natalie in tow.

"So what is so important that you had to drag me away from tormenting Rodney?" Natalie huffed.

Dawn threw one of the books that were on the table at her. "Read this."

"Uh Dawn, the whole language thing is your deal, I normally hit things and disarm bombs.

Dawn sighed. "Just do it, I need you to confirm my theory."

Natalie complied. "Well that's weird."

"You can read it?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yeah, wanna explain?"

"Yeah Dawn, you have been antsy ever since we left Atlantis." Daniel added.

"I think I know what this language is." Dawn explained. "It must be the language of the Huntresses, it's similar to Ancient, but has its own twist."

"So this was built by the Huntresses?" John asked.

"I don't know, maybe. If it is, then there is a good chance this was the home world of the Huntresses, before they became involved in the War."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Well, I think we should explore the entire planet, we don't know what else may be here. We might even find something to help us against the Wraith. We need to know what that energy signature is as well. It could be important." Dawn answered John.

"You will have to run it by Weir, sounds like it's going to be a big project." John warned.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I like to think big." Dawn smiled.

John had the urge to damn that smile yet again. It wasn't normal to have such a bright and beautiful smile.

"Well first things first, you are going to want Rodney back here, he is your best bet in discovering what that energy signature is."

"Well he's sleeping at the moment." Natalie told them.

"How did you manage that?" John exclaimed.

"I put a little sleeping potion in his drink, courtesy of Willow." She told him innocently. "He needed it."

"Let him sleep, it might stop him from shouting at my team because he's cranky." Dawn advised.

"He won't be happy when he wakes up." John warned.

"He'll live." She shrugged. "Is the Jumper still here?" She asked the Colonel.

"Yeah, they haven't finished unloading the supplies yet. Why?"

Dawn paused in thought. "Daniel will you be ok here on your own?"

"Uh, I should be. The language seems pretty straight forward as long as you know which language you are currently on."

"Good, then John and I can take the Jumper and start scouting the planet, and Natalie can go back to inform Elizabeth. Dawn's wicked smile returned. "And that leaves you in the very capable hands of Faith. Enjoy."

Daniel looked at her oddly. "She isn't that bad is she?"

"Depends how long you make her stare at books." Dawn replied cryptically.

"Sounds like a plan." John agreed. "Let's get going people."

Dawn, John and Natalie exited the Temple and bumped into Faith.

"Whoa, did I miss the party?

"John and I are going to scout the planet, and Natalie is reporting back. You are going to help Daniel with all those books." Dawn told her.

"Oh the joy!" Faith exclaimed sarcastically.

"Just do it missy, you are better at reading the language than me or Daniel, so prepare for lots of books in your future." Dawn predicted.

"Yes ma'am." Faith barked mockingly.

"Don't you start the whole ma'am thing." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." She mocked with a grin as she went to join Daniel in the Temple Library.

"You gonna take me for a ride then Colonel?" Dawn asked, grinning.

"Let's just go get the Jumper."

"Yes, sir." She saluted. "Come on, I haven't been in a Jumper before, it will be an adventure!" She exclaimed as she grabbed John's hand and dragged him out of the Temple towards the Jumper.

"I get the feeling this going to be a bumpy ride." John muttered.

Dawn and John had to wait for the rest of the supplies to be unloaded, but they were in the air within the hour.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" John asked.

"I have no idea, anything that looks odd."

"Right, that isn't vague at all."

Dawn slapped John from her seat affectionately. "Don't get lippy with me young man." She scolded playfully.

"Yes Mom." He mocked.

They stayed silent for awhile and Dawn took this chance t study John.

He was good looking, and had a sense of humour to match hers, which was always good in their line of work. They were similar in many ways, like the way he looked sometimes; he had seen the death of friends and family, just like her.

The main thing she noticed was that she wasn't looking at him as a bet anymore. Her gestures of affection were subconscious, she only knew she was doing them after she did it, and she realised she liked the contact he offered.

'Focus Dawn, you're on a mission, and so not a good idea to fall for your CO." She scolded herself.

But there was a tiny voice in her head that said 'so what, you deserve a little happiness, screw the consequences.'

"Dawn, you okay?" John asked concerned.

"Hmm, oh I'm fine, just daydreaming." She replied.

They sat in comfortable silence as they kept their eyes peeled to the Jumpers sensors and the ground below.

"The Jumpers detecting a structure about 50ft underground, it seems there is no entrance to whatever it is."

"Well I guess we are just going to have to look for ourselves then."

"I'll land the Jumper here, and we can search the area." John decided.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Good Plan, boss."

"I'm glad you agree." He grinned.

"Just land this thing."

They stationed the Jumper on top of the structures location.

"If we scout out from here, we might be able to find the entrance." Dawn advised.

"Good idea."

They split up, each starting at opposite ends and slowly making their way to each other as they searched the vicinity.

"Found anything yet?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Nadda. Screw this." Dawn huffed.

Dawn closed her eyes. "Aperio ostiun ne occultus inferus sino porta pars partis palam specialis." She intoned. "Open the doorway, reveal the secrets hidden below."

John resisted the urge to step back when Dawn opened her eyes. Gone were the blue eyes that had mesmerised him, replaced by a breath-taking green that left him in awe.

The ground rumbled, as if defying her.

"My Latin sucks, but you know what I meant, so OPEN! " She screamed.

The ground rumbled again, but this time something rose from its depths, a doorway, with stairs that lead beneath the surface.

"Wow." John managed.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry . I am in complete control of my magic, no going crazy and trying to end the world for me." She promised brightly.

"That makes me feel so much better." John replied sarcastically.

"Good. Now let's see what this structure is, shall we?" she asked, holding her arm out to him.

"Why are you so chirpy about going in to a place that we don't know anything about?" He asked.

"Because it's all part of the fun, venturing into the unknown isn't it?"

John had to agree with her there. Part of the fun of going through the Stargate was you never knew what was going to happen.

"Fine, you're right, we are both danger junkies." He admitted.

She led them in to the newly opened staircase slowly.

"So what made you like you are?" She asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"To crave the danger. Like me, I crave it because it's all I ever knew. It's like I can't live without the adrenaline, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She explained. "When my sister died she told me to live for her, and I never stopped doing that as hard as I could.

John looked at her. Yet another layer that was Dawn Summers, for the ditzy Valley Girl she portrayed, there was a lot more beneath the surface.

"I was in Afghanistan on a mission, things went wrong and of 4 of my unit were captured. I disobeyed a direct order to try and save them, it didn't work and they died, and so did my career. I was stationed up in Antarctica. It was pure luck I sat on that weapons chair. My gene was the only reason that I was offered a position here at Atlantis, and I guess I feel like I am living on borrowed time now. So I intend to get as much as I can out of it."

Dawn stopped and grabbed John arms.

"You deserve to be here, Atlantis couldn't hope for a better military leader, and if anyone ever says otherwise, I'll kick their ass." She promised with a smile.

John laughed. "Thanks, I'll just go and tell them a 120lb girl is going to come and defend my honour, I'm sure that will help my defence."

"A 120lb girl that can bend steel." She reminded him.

"Well, thank you for the gesture." He thanked genuinely.

"No problem."

It was then Dawn realised she still had hold of John and they seemed to have gotten slightly closer than they were before. She was slightly shorter than him so her head was tilted to look at him. She fought the urge to lift her lips and catch his lips with hers and pulled back quicker than she would have liked.

"Uh, right, back to exploring." Dawn stuttered.

"Yep, this place could be important, don't want to leave it too long." He agreed hastily.

He too had noticed the closeness, and couldn't help but feel disappointment when she pulled away from him.

"Get your head in the game Sheppard. Don't let a pretty face distract you.' He told himself.

But even as he thought it he knew it wasn't just her face that attracted him, it was all of her. Her personality matched his perfectly, and they always got each other's humour, even if nobody else did. And now it seemed they both were adrenaline junkies. He had never found a woman that matched him the way Dawn did; even his ex-wife Nancy hadn't understood him.

He shook his thoughts of Dawn out of his head and followed her further down the stairs, now was not a good time to be daydreaming.

Dawn Summers was going to be the death of him.

"Hey Danny look at this." Faith called the archaeologist over.

"What did you find?" He asked.

Not sure, I can read this stuff, doesn't mean I understand it." She passed the book to Daniel.

"It says that the First and Last Home was the place of the final battle of the Huntresses. They used their greatest weapons, both their own and gifts from the Ancients, to try and fend off their enemies, but they met their end instead. The Destroyers and the Wraith found every weapon they could and destroyed it, so they couldn't use them."

"Maybe they needed Huntress DNA to use, like the Ancients did with their technology." Faith cut in.

"Looks like it." Daniel agreed. "It goes on to say that although the enemy were able to destroy all the weapons the Huntresses had with them, there was a secret cache that held both the Huntresses and the Ancient's greatest weapons, that was to be hidden and used only as a last resort". Daniel finished. "The Ancients must have never had the chance to use it."

"Too bad for them." Faith commented.

"But maybe good for us, if we can find the cache, it might help with the war with the Wraith." Daniel explained.

"What's the chance of us finding a secret weapons cache that could be anywhere in the Galaxy?" Faith asked.

"Not anywhere, in the First and Last Home." Daniel thought out loud. "It must be the planet that the Huntresses originated from and they were defeated. If Dawn is right, then it means this is the planet that the Huntresses made their last stand against the Wraith and the Destroyers."

"Ok, that narrows it down. Sheppard and Dawn might find something if they are scouting the area."

"Let's hope they don't."

"Why? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No, something that precious to two of the most powerful races in this Galaxy must be well protected. God knows what kind of defences it has. They must be good to have kept it secret after all this time."

"Dawn and Sheppard can take care of themselves." Faith assured both herself and Daniel.

"Well, let's hope so."

Faith really did hope that Dawn could protect the both of them from whatever they found.


	15. Dawn and Glowy Stuff are Non Mixy Things

Dawn and Sheppard had finally found an end to the corridor, and they were not impressed with what they found.

"It's a wall." Sheppard commented.

And he was right; the passage had led them to nothing other than a stone dead end.

"Well done Mr. Obvious." Dawn grumbled. She wasn't pleased she had wasted so much magic on a wall.

"Maybe it's a special wall." John offered.

Dawn resisted flipping him the bird and moved closer to the wall, placing her hand upon it.

It didn't escape her notice that the wall was warmer than it should be.

"Sheps, put your hand on the wall." She ordered.

"Dawn, I didn't know you had a secret fetish." He grinned.

"Shut up and do it."

John did as he was told and he too felt the warmth. It seemed to get hotter and hotter until it started glowing.

"See I told you, it's a special wall." John smiled triumphantly.

"You make it sound like it's mentally deficient." Dawn returned.

"Dawn, just tell me why the wall is glowing."

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I don't specialise in glowy walls." She snapped.

"No, but you do specialise in all things weird. Exhibit A." He told her, pointing at the wall.

Dawn looked at the wall; really could this day get any weirder. It was a glowing wall.

"Take you hand off for a sec."

John did so and the wall instantly stopped glowing, but remained warm.

"Well that's odd." John commented.

"It needs both of us to work, why?" She thought aloud.

She stood there for about half an hour, just touching the wall and thinking. She couldn't fathom what this wall was trying to do.

The answer came from an unexpected form. "Our genes." John announced triumphantly.

"Part Ancient and part Huntress, but I'm Ancient too. Maybe I'm confusing it." Dawn wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe it's like the Ancient technology, it responds better to me than anyone else, because I have the highest concentration of the gene."

"So what, we don't have enough Huntress in the Genetic cocktail?" Dawn pondered.

"Maybe."

Dawn smiled. "Behind that pretty face you actually have a brain don't you."

"So I've been told. He replied wryly. "Maybe we should get Faith down here."

"It would take too long, and I'm getting impatient. Put your hand back on the wall."

As expected, when his hand made contact with the wall began to glow.

"Now what?" He asked.

Dawn shushed him and focused. The Slayer was her Huntress DNA; maybe if she could bring the Slayer forth, she might get the wall to do as it's told.

She felt her, Sineya attacking the walls of the cages Dawn had confined her too, wanting to be released to do what she was born to do.

She opened the cage, allowing the First Slayer out.

John saw Dawn's eyes fly open, and he had to admit he was scared. Those weren't Dawn's eyes. Dawn's were soft and caring with echoes of the past within their depths. The eyes that now locked with his were those of a crazed animal being backed in to a corner.

"Dawn?" He asked hesitantly.

She didn't answer him; she just turned back to the wall. It was then John noticed the wall had stopped glowing and was vibrating slightly, as if it was trembling under Dawn's stare.

The trembling grew worse and the wall seemed to rip itself open.

Dawn stiffened, as if scared, and before John could catch her she had been thrown across the room by an invisible force.

John rushed to her side, he checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but she looked like had took a hard hit to the head.

"Dawn wake up." He called to her as he lightly slapped her cheek.

Dawn's eyes flew open and again they had that wild look, but they soon soften to those blue depths he lost himself in more times than he would care to admit.

"Well that was a rush." She murmured.

"What the hell was that?" John exclaimed.

"Sineya." Was her only response.

John looked at her, bewildered. It was obvious that she wasn't going to elaborate so he filed it in his head as another odd thing about this enigma of a woman.

He pulled his attention from Dawn and focused it on the newly opened wall, well door he should now call it. As he looked at the stone closer, he realised it hadn't ripped, it had opened as a door should, he just couldn't figure out where the doorknob was.

Dawn nudged him and walked forward, motioning him to follow her. He fell behind her, knowing this was obviously in her field of expertise.

As they passed the threshold lights began to appear on the walls of the newly discovered room.

"Wow."

Faith had been pacing the room for a good 10 minutes before Daniel jumped out in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Faith, you are giving me a bigger headache than I had before. John and Dawn will be fine. God knows they have been in worse situations than this, if there is even a situation."

"Believe me, when Dawn's around there is always a situation. She's more of a danger magnet than her sister."

"I second that." Dawn squeaked.

The cavern was large, very large. The stone walls had gone and were replaced with Atlantis architecture. There was a walkway through the middle of the cave with 6 large structures on either side of it.

"What are they John?" Dawn asked, awed.

"Ships."

"They don't look like ships, they don't have masts." Dawn wrinkled her nose.

John grinned. "Not that type if ships."

"Then what type?"

"One's that will let us kick the wraith's ass."

"Splainy?"

"They are Lantean ships, Aurora grade by the looks of it." John's grin got even brighter. "Just one of these could take out dozens of hive ship at a time when at full capacity, and now we have 6 brand new never used one's."

"So, yay?" Dawn guessed.

He didn't answer her, all he did was grab her and descended his lips on to hers.


End file.
